LA MEUTE DES PETITS CHENAPANS PART II - UNE FIN ÉTERNELLE
by MammaDiva
Summary: Suite et fin de la fiction la meute des petits chenapans. Pas de résumé pour pas de Spoil, lol. Mais il y a du Derek, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Kate, Théo et pleins de surprises... AH oui il y a de l'amour et du suspense
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello hello, nous voici enfin de retour pour vous postez ... Non pas de mauvais tour mais la fiction complète, terminées et corrigées de la partie deux. Voila j'espere qu'elle vous plaira.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf ... C'est trop long donc tout ceux qui ne sont pas dans Teen Wolf lol.

Bonne lecture et la semaine prochain pour le prochain chapitre.

 **0**

 **Un Retour Presque A La Normale Ou Comment Un Diner De Famille Devient Un Barbecue De Meute Avec Une Surprise A La Clé.**

Deux jours qu'il était rentré chez lui, après une auscultation obligatoire de Deaton, et le voilà déjà dans la merde.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, euh, non, non, il ne sentait pas le sable chaud, mais par contre il puait l'anxiété. Depuis bientôt une heure il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se rongeant ses ongles, triturant ses cheveux. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa cage thoracique. Pas de la même manière quand il apercevait Derek, non plutôt de façon désordonné, débordant de stresse.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, mais quand on s'appelle Stiles Stilinski et qu'on est un aimant à problème, on se doute bien qu'une catastrophe va bientôt surgir, ou plutôt dans le cas présent, s'était déjà produite. Comme par exemple oublier trois heures de sa matinée.

Seul la présence de ses vêtements tachés de boue et de sang gisant sur le sol et ses dons d'Alpha qui eux avaient disparu lui indiqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne lui restait sa marque de compagnon aux creux de son coup symbole de son union avec Derek-Sexy-Bon-Coup-Hale. Machinalement, comme depuis deux jours, il caressa du bout des doigts son ventre et souffla.

Stiles avait beau tourner et retourner toute sa matinée dans sa tête, aucuns souvenirs ne lui revint. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est d'avoir repris connaissance à 10h dans sa chambre, dégoulinant d'eau avec une serviette autour de la taille, ses vêtements souillait de boue et de sang au sol devant sa fenêtre entrouverte et son téléphone portable tout neuf écrasé sur le bureau.

_ Mon dieu, bordel de merde, à midi Derek vient pour le premier repas de famille et moi je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma matinée, putain ne déconne pas Stiles, rappelle-toi, putain HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Stiles shoota dans sa chaise de bureau qui vola à travers la pièce pour s'échouer contre la porte.

_ Bon au moins j'ai gardé ma force, ce n'est déjà pas mal, mais c'est bizarre j'ai rien sentit, même pas eut mal. Stiles baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir que son pied n'avait aucune trace du coup de pied, pas de blessures, pas de bleus, rien. Il décida de cacher ses vêtements avant l'arrive de son père parti faire deux trois courses, car il lui manquait quelques ingrédients pour sa sauce barbecue spéciale Shérif.

Comme si Stiles n'avait pas compris qu'il voulait juste faire un tour pour voir Melissa, il était jeune mais pas stupide.

Après un rapide rangement de sa chambre, il descendit et sortit dans le jardin mettre en route le feu du barbecue en route, puis alla dans la cuisine, finir de préparer les salades, les apéros, mettre du vin blanc et rosé au réfrigérateur, même s'il savait pertinemment que les deux hommes s'abreuveraient de bières.

Il sortit la viande et la déposa, pas loin du Grille, déposa couverts, assiettes, et verres sur la table de jardin qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

_ Quelle idée d'acheter une si grande table alors qu'on est que deux … enfin trois maintenant. Stiles leva la tête en direction de la maison, il venait d'entendre la sonnerie de l'entrée, il regarda sa montre et fut étonné de l'avance de Derek mais surtout de l'entendre sonnait à la porte, lui qui avait une passion inavouable et passionné pour les fenêtres, enfin plutôt sa fenêtre.

_ Oui, Oui, j'arrive, pas la peine de faire ton impatient. Cria Stiles pour calmer le fou furieux qui sonnait comme s'il avait une envie pressante depuis trois heures. J'arrive petit bouchon…

Stiles ouvrit la porte et fut reçu par Huit pairs yeux intrigués par le surnom et une paire d'yeux furibonde par cette appellation ridicule dont il venait d'être affubler.

_ Petit bouchon ? T'es sérieux là ? Erica semblait sur le point de tomber à la renverse, heureusement que Boyd dans sa grande mansuétude, la retenait, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur elle-même.

_ Moi aussi je veux un surnom comme ça ! Se moqua Jackson à son Alpha Derek.

Isaac et Danny embrassèrent Stiles sur chaque joue et entrèrent dans la maison.

Peter et Aimon main dans la main observèrent, amusé, leur meute, surtout Derek dont le visage était passé de son habituelle impassibilité à choqué par surnom pour finir en colère contre ses betas qui se moquaient de lui.

_ On va rigoler je pense, on a bien fait de venir….

_ De vous incruster. Rectifia Derek fixant un Stiles tout penaud d'avoir fait cette gaffe.

Derek n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui le perturbait depuis que Stiles avait ouvert la porte, une odeur de sang et de boue l'entourait, mais entre autres chose, l'odeur de Stiles en lui-même le perturbait, le caramel était là, le miel aussi, la pêche s'était bon. Une odeur douce et particulière semblait lui collait à la peau, ajouté à ça les sentiments de Stiles qui s'entrechoquaient comme deux autotamponneuses sur un circuit de fêtes foraine. Peur, angoisse, inquiétude, il devait lui parler absolument

Ça tomber plutôt mal que toute la meute ait décidé de venir avec lui, mais il n'avait pas réussi à les dissuader, heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à avoir le shérif au téléphone pour lui expliquer.

Peter perdit son sourire quand il comprit pour Derek restait muet et observait avec une attention minutieuse son compagnon, il huma l'air et su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Stiles, il décida d'intervenir.  
_ Bon Erica, Boyd et Jackson, Lydia si on rentrait mettre les courses dans le frigo, Amour tu m'aides ? Peter se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui sourit tendrement malgré la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il vit dans son regard.

_ Bien entendu mon cœur ! Aimon l'embrassa et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant leurs alphas seuls.

Derek scrutait Stiles qui préférait fixait le sol qui semblait bien plus intéressant. Le jeune homme avait comme un air coupable sur le visage. Il avait cette pénible attitude de marmonner dans sa barbe et de ses dandiner nerveusement quand il faisait une connerie. Et Derek savait qu'il en faisait régulièrement.

_ Stiles. Grogna Derek, qui voulait que son compagnon le regarde. Ne m'oblige pas à te lever la tête de force et t'arracher les mots avec mes griffes.

Stiles instinctivement posa ses mains sur son ventre et recula de deux pas, une position défensive, il savait que Derek ne s'en prendrait pas à lui mais ses sens se mirent en mode super protection, son instinct de « maman louve » était à son paroxysme, malgré l'oublie des trois heures et la perte de certains dons, ses angoisses étaient exacerbées.

_ Stiles que se passe-t-il ? Derek commençait sérieusement à s'inquiétait, son compagnon avait peur de lui, et sentait l'inquiétude.

_ Si tu lui disais ! Déclara Deaton qui venait, sans que Derek ne l'entende tant il était absorbé par Stiles, d'arriver avec une bouteille de champagne et sa mallette de vétérinaire.

_ Me dire quoi, BORDEL Stiles, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui !

Stiles ne put dire un seul mot, il n'avait pas peur de Derek, mais ses hormones le rendaient très émotif et toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête plus l'absence de trois heures et Derek qui s'énervait, Stiles craqua et se mit à pleurer de toutes ses larmes.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, pourquoi tu me cries toujours dessus, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Stiles courut dans la maison et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et pleura. S'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, Deaton lui avait expliqué mais cela ne devait pas arriver avant deux mois.

_ On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Derek était abasourdit, il savait son compagnon un tantinet enfantin, mais pas à ce point-là.

_ Je viens de comprendre. Peter sortit de la maison avec la meute derrière lui, inquiet des cris de Stiles. Sur la pelouse de l'entrée Derek attendit que son oncle lui ouvre les yeux sur le comportement de Stiles. Enfin comprendre plutôt.

_ Cela se sent déjà ? Deaton était plus qu'étonné de la nouvelle. Ça va bien plus vite que prévu, encore une fois.

_ Oui mais c'est normal, Stiles est un Alpha humain, compagnon d'un Alpha Loup Né, de plus il a en charge de l'éducation de cinq loups garous et d'une Banshee, il côtoie émissaire et autres créatures surnaturelles, il a aussi fait usage de la magie, ce qui est normalement impossible pour certains humains, à part ceux qui ont des dispositions spéciales.

_ Je vois, c'est très intéressant, je vais quand même devoir faire quelques recherches….

_ FERMEZ LA ET DITES-MOI SE QUI SE PASSE ? Derek craqua d'être ignoré et que l'on parle de son compagnon sans qu'il sache de quoi il retourne.

_ Stiles est enceint. Peter lâcha la bombe.

Derek tomba sur le cul au sens figuré. Quant à la meute derrière était abasourdie, leur réaction était assez diverse.

_ Oh Mon dieu, non … Grommela Isaac

_ Shopping … S'extasia Lydia

_ Un bébé ! ... sourit Erica

_ ..., Boyd

_ Coool ! … S'écria Danny

_ Wow, Derek t'est foutu ! … Compatit Jackson

_ Mon fils est QUOI ?

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix du Shérif, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arrivait. A ses cotes Melissa du faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas faire tomber le plat qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_ HALE. Grogna John. Nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux.

_ C'est un peu tard pour parler contraception Mr Stilinski, vous allez être grand-père. Ricana Peter qui se tut voyant le Shérif mettre la main sur son étui de pistolet.

Derek sortit de sa transe et se mit à sourire comme un gamin heureux d'aller à Disney World et il se tourna vers Deaton, le prit dans ses bras, le souleva en riant.

_ Je vais être PAPA, cria Derek en riant, il tourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles et l'aperçut derrière le rideau, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_ Je t'aime. Entendit Derek, Stiles lui fit un coucou de la main en souriant à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avec un peu de retard toutes mes excuses pour la peine je vous offre un deuxieme chapitre qui n'enlevera rien au chapitre posté jeudi. Bonne lecture les licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez qui !**

 **Chapitre 15 : Une Annonce Dure A Avaler Ou Le Jour Ou Stiles Découvre Une Nouvelle Facette De Ses Dons**

Les louveteaux avaient été mis à contribution forcé pour préparer la viande qu'avait préparée Stiles la veille au soir ainsi que celle acheté le matin même par Peter et Aimon.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon des Stilinski, un silence de mort régnait, toute l'attention était retenue par le jeune Alpha dont l'annonce de sa grossesse avait déclenché divers sentiments chez les adultes de la pièce.

Deaton avait été le premier au courant, il avait décelé chez le jeune homme des signes de saute d'humeur et des changements de comportement spécifique aux personnes enceint, il l'avait enjoint à venir le voir pour une consultation de routine, puis le jour d'après, ayant fait les analyses lui-même et d'urgence il avait rappelé Stiles pour lui faire faire des tests de grossesses, trois pour être exact, tous s'étaient révèle positifs, ce qui avait choqué Stiles.

Peter, lui se réjouissait de cette nouvelle, un futur héritier ou plusieurs, allaient pointaient le bout de leurs museaux, il se mettait un point d'honneur à les protéger coute que coute, mais d'un côté il jalousait un peu Stiles, lui aussi voudrait un petit louveteau rien qu'à lui. Il se tourna vers Aimon qui vu le sourire devait penser la même chose que lui, Peter était aux anges d'avoir pu trouver son compagnon, alors en plus ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et sexuellement c'était un dieu autant au verso qu'au recto, « mon dieu je suis le plus heureux des hommes. » Pensa-t-il.

Melissa observait tous les hommes installe dans le salon, seul John attirait son attention, même en colère elle le trouvait fascinant et magnifique, il avait un charme animal, presque plus attirant quand il avait l'air énerver, elle se souvint que les bêtes à poils dans la pièce pouvaient sentir ses hormones, mais voyant qu'ils étaient tous absorbés par l'état de Stiles, elle souffla discrètement.

Derek était aux anges, jubilant intérieurement, son loup hurlait de joie, sauté et se roulait de béatitude. Mais il mit son visage impassible devant l'état de fureur de son « Beau-père » montrant sa joie juste avec une esquisse de sourire. Il serra la main de son compagnon lui offrant du réconfort et présence, informant pas ce geste son intention de pas le lâcher.

John était dans un état de fureur très avancé, une petite voix au format de shérif vêtu de rouge lui hurlait « tuer … il faut tuer celui qui offense le corps de notre fils » et l'autre au format de Claudia Stilinski lui murmurait « notre famille va s'agrandir, nous allons être grands-parents c'est une joie sans fin », au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence John pris le partit de se défunte épouse.

Oui sa famille allait s'agrandir il en était heureux, devenir « papy », l'idée lui plaisant bien, mais soudain la peur prit le dessus, comment son fils pouvait accoucher ? Y avait-il des risques pour la santé de son fils ? Il se souvint que pendant ses cours de biologie, son professeur avait expliqué à leur classe que les louves faisaient des portées d louveteaux et une période de gestation de 63 jours, en était-il de même pour son fils ?

_ John je sens que vous avez beaucoup de questions à poser sur cette situation un peu délicate….

Deaton ne put finir sa phrase, John se mit à rire, un rire incontrôlable et nerveux, une situation « un peu délicate », c'est comme ça que le voyez le vétérinaire émissaire.

_ J'espère que vous plaisantait. S'emporta-il. Mon fils. John pointa Stiles qui se ratatiner, dans le fauteuil deux places à côté de Derek, au fur et à mesure que son père parlait. Qui n'a pas ENCORE eu ses dix-huit ans, est devenu un Machin Alpha humain, compagnon d'une bête à poil noir hurlant a la mort les nuits de pleine lune, est enceint. Et vous appelait CA une situation UN PEU DELICATE, j'espère que vous plaisantait. Je vous signale que j'ai passé une semaine dans mon corps d'adolescent….

_ Je te signale, PAPA, que ça t'a permis de te rapprocher de Melissa. Stiles sentit au fond de lui une colère sourde, une petite voix voulait s'exprimer sur sa façon de parler de Derek, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Je te préviens que si par malheur tu n'acceptes pas CETTE situation libre à toi de le dire mais tu devras en accepter les conséquences et n'espère pas que quelques menaces que ce soit me feront changer d'avis, je garde mes loups. Stiles posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa comme s'il pouvait les sentir.

_ Je garde mon compagnon. Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui n'avait cessait de fixer ses mains caressant l'endroit où ses louveteaux grandissaient. Je garde ma MEUTE. Son regard passa sur le couple de Peter et à travers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les six jeunes rigolaient et s'amusaient bruyamment. Si maman était là….

_ Ta mère n'est pas là justement. Coupa John sèchement. Il se rendit compte de son ton quand il vit Stiles se mettre à pleurer et serrait les poings de colère.

Stiles regarda son père avec haine, il aurait tant voulu que sa mère soit encore en vie. La façon qu'avait eu son père dire ça phrase l'avait blessé. Il se leva et répondit clairement et aussi sèchement que son père.

_ Puisque tu le prends ainsi, je fais mes bagages et je m'en vais, tu n'es même pas capable de voir que tout ce que je veux c'est être heureux dans ma vie, je viens de perdre mon ami, mon frère, et aujourd'hui toi tu viens de perdre ton fils.

Stiles partit furieux dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, mais arriver là, il se trouva bête et s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, triste et en colère.

Soudain il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son ventre et s'évanouie sous la douleur, faisant échappé un hurlement de douleur qui retentit dans la maison et son extérieur.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent horrifiées par se hurlement et se ruèrent dans l'escalier pour venir au chevet du jeune Alpha humain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le deuxieme chapitre d'excuse lol.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez qui !**

 **2**

 **Une Petite Nouvelle Venue D'Ailleurs**

Les six jeunes louveteaux étaient installés dans le jardin en compagnie de Aimon, écoutant les conversations qui se déroulaient au premier étage de la demeure Stilinski, inquiets de l'état de leur Ma'.

Erica et Boyd étaient main dans la main dans un coin du jardin. Boyd tentait de calmer les larmes d'inquiétudes d'Erica.

Isaac était pelotonné dans les bras de Danny tout en observant la fenêtre de Stiles, n'apercevant que les vas et vient d'un Derek inquiet.

Lydia était assise à la table devant la disposition de table parfaite qu'elle avait mise en place, cela devait être un repas de paix et de joie et là, ils se retrouvaient tous à attendre que Deaton se prononce sur l'état de Stiles.

Jackson s'était éloigné du groupe et de la maison, il avait été choqué par le hurlement de Stiles, ce cri lui avait littéralement retourné le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place, ne pouvait entrer dans la maison pour voir Stiles, il devait être en constant mouvement pour ne pas perdre les pédales et il voulait savoir.

Il voulait être sûr que Stiles allait bien, il avait ce besoin vital d'être rassuré, et son esprit lui joua des tours, il se vit dans un cimetière devant une tombe fleurie avec sur la stèle le prénom de sa Ma'. Furieux il frappa la stèle et hurla de douleur dans il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il venait de frapper un arbre.

_ Je sais que c'est dur, mais reste confiant. Isaac arriva dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras, Jackson lâcha les vannes et pleura.

_ Deaton dites-moi ce qu'il a, j'en peux plus. Pourquoi mon fils ne se réveille pas ? Ça fait une heure qu'il est comme ça. John regarda son fils endormi, le visage paisible, comme si la vie avait quitté son corps, son cœur ne battait que doucement, seul Derek était en mesure de dire si oui ou non Stiles vivait.

_ Je suis désolé John mais tout va trop vite, même pour Stiles, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser, je sais même pas si on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il se tourna vers Melissa qui finit d'occulter le jeune homme.

_ Mis à part son rythme cardiaque faible, toutes les fonctions vitales de Stiles sont stables. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Par contre Deaton, il me faudra vos recherches sur les accouchements de compagnon.

John se tourna vers elle la mine interrogative.

_ Je t'explique John, nous évoluons dans un monde surnaturel ? John acquiesça. Tu n'imagines quand même pas emmener ton fils à l'hôpital quand il va …Melissa hésita sur le terme à employer.

_ Mettre bas. Répondit Derek, son attention toujours portée sur Stiles.

_ Voilà mettre bas, ne vaut mieux-t-il pas mieux que j'assiste Deaton pour la mise en couche ?

_ Tu as raison. John tourna la tête vers son fils et tomba sur le visage très inquiet de Derek, cela lui rappela la situation qu'il avait vécu avec Claudia, la peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie. John tiqua et s'approcha de Derek.

_ Derek ? L'Alpha leva la tête vers John et il put lire toute la souffrance dans ses yeux. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous séparer, je voulais seulement que Stiles finisse ses études, parte à l'université, fasse de grandes études. Je l'ai promis à sa mère, et j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué à tenir une promesse à ma femme défunte, j'ai échoué en tant que père et je suis sûr que je serais un grand père pitoyable. John laissa quelques larmes de tristesse couler. Derek se leva et prit la main de l'homme de loi en proie à sa tristesse puis le fit s'abaisser et la porta sur le cœur de Stiles.

_ Si son cœur bat aujourd'hui c'est grâce à vous, vous l'avez protégé de lui-même tout au long de sa vie. Vous l'avez éduqué malgré l'absence de votre femme, certes je ne vais pas dire que vous êtes exemplaire, mais qui suis-je pour vous juger ? J'ai moi-même de la famille étrangement aliénée.

_ Eh ! S'offusqua Peter qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Quoi que ce n'est pas totalement faux. Accorda-t-il

_ Vous voyez !

_ Merci.

_ On va vous laisser un peu seul avec Stiles, il paraît que si on parle à une personne inconsciente, elle entend tout et sa guérison est plus rapide. Deaton sortit avec Melissa et Peter sur les talons, Derek embrassa le front de son amour et sortit à son tour.

John attendit que tout le monde soit en bas dans le jardin avec les jeunes et commença à parler à son fils.

_ Faut vraiment que tu fasses les choses en grand, hein Genim Stilinski ? John caressa le front de son fils. Tu me rappelles ta mère à ton âge, très intelligente en cours, gaffeuse dans la vie, fonceuse mais totalement à l'ouest. Quand elle trouvait une cause à défendre, elle n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas. John se leva et se positionna devant la fenêtre.

Il vit dans quel état se trouvait la meute, sa meute. Le plus affecté semblait être Jackson qui pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras d'Isaac.

_ Tu sais ton petit Jack ne va pas bien, tu devrais te réveiller et lui dire que tout va bien. Tu sais quand on connaît son parcours, on comprend la carapace qu'il a construit, maintenant que tu l'as fissurée, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à lui. Sans bouger il se tourna vers lui.

_ J'ai peur Stiles, j'ai peur de te perdre. Que m'arriverait-il si tu mourais ? Que leur arriverait-il à eux, à lui ? Il regarda Derek avachi sur un siège de jardin tentant de se calmer et de ne pas craquer. On a tous peur de te perdre, chacun à sa façon. Tu es plus indispensable que tu ne sembles le croire….

_ Je t'ai trouvé.

John se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et fit face à une petite fille aux cheveux roux et la tignasse épaisse, le regard vert et pétillant, le sourire malicieux et moqueur. Ses habits étaient limite en lambeaux mais aucune odeur ne semblait la désigner comme SDF.

_ Qui es-tu jeune fille et comment es-tu montée ici sans que personne ne te remarque ?

_ C'est simple j'ai grimpé à la gouttière avec mes griffes. La jeune fille d'environ huit à vue d'œil pour le shérif sortit ses griffes facilement et sans peur de montrer qui elle était. Il m'a dit de venir le voir si j'avais besoin d'aide mais il ne semblait pas bien ce matin. Dit-elle en désignant Stiles.

_ Des méchants messieurs ont tué ma maman et mon papa et Ma' Stiles, il les a vengés en les tuant et quand il a fini, eh bien il m'a emmené manger, mais il a dû partir vite car il avait un rendez-vous alors il m'a donné son adresse. Elle sortit un morceau de papier qu'elle donna à John, il reconnut l'écriture de son fils, indiquant l'adresse le nom de famille et en dessous un mot pour son père.

Papa si tu vois ce mot c'est que Cassidy est venue, accueille-la gentiment.

Ses parents ont été tués par des chasseurs.

Je vais vérifier si elle n'a pas de la famille bisous,

GSS

John regarda la petite fille s'approcher de Stiles balançant la tête de droite à gauche et chatonnant une berceuse. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de Stiles et murmura à son oreille.

_ Ma' réveille-toi s'il te plaît, ils ont besoin de toi.

John vit son fils ouvrir les yeux et ouvrit les bras, accueillant Cassidy qui se coucha à ses côtés.

_ Je suis désolé Cassidy, j'ai eu un trou de mémoire ce matin, je t'ai complètement oublié. Stiles encore fatigué se tourna vers son père.

_ Je suis désolé et je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son père

John comprit qu'il avait tout entendu.

_ Derek ? Stiles parla à voix basse parce que son hurlement lui avait irrité les cordes vocales. En l'espace de d'une minute, Derek entra dans la chambre et se figea, suivit de Deaton, Melissa et Peter.

_ Ça tombe bien que vous soyez presque tous là, je vous présente Cassidy, nouveau membre de la meute.

_ Bonjour. Dit-elle aux adultes bouche bée devant la situation totalement irréaliste. Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de petite louve aussi mignonne que moi ? Cassidy fit un sourire de star éblouissant vers ses spectateurs.

_ J'adore déjà cette gamine. Peter se voyait en elle, il se dit que le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour, des louveteaux en préparation et une petite louve sacrement culottée déjà dans la place. Ça promet.

_ Qu'est que je disais ? Il va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ce gamin. John leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Derek, ce qui fit rire Stiles.


	4. chapter 4

**Voila nous sommes jeudi et voici le chapitre du ... Jeudi ! TADAAAA.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf ... Vous connaissez la reponse !**

 **Attention lemon dans ce chapitre, si la relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes vous rebute ... Qu'est ce que vous foutez la serieux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **3**

 **Une Idée Du Futur ?**

Cassidy se replaça dans les bras de Stiles sans se soucier des regards suscités par sa présence étrange et son comportement désinvolte.

John passa le mot à Derek qui le lut vite fait et le donna à Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le tour des invités.

_ Hum, Jackson je sens d'ici tes sentiments, je suis fatigué, alors tu vas gentiment venir sur le lit me faire un câlin, ça vaut aussi pour toi Isaac. Stiles fit un mouvement de main et tapa sur le lit derrière lui invitant les deux jeunes à se rapprocher.

_ Si ça vous dit mes louveteaux, vous pouvez venir aussi mais je ne vous promets pas que mon lit va tenir avec vous six. Stiles bailla et sentit les diverses émotions de son compagnon, passant de l'énervement, à l'incompréhension, à la jalousie. Mon cœur je suis tout à toi dans une heure, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je me sens vidé de toutes mes forces. Stiles bailla et fit un clin d'œil à Derek.

_ C'est normal que tu sois fatigué. Cassidy leva la tête et regarda Stiles. Tu m'as sauvée des trois chasseurs, tu les as fracassés les cons…

_ Cassie langage…

_ Les trois boulets ?

_ Mieux !

_ Dis Stiles ?

_ Hum tu ne veux pas parler après ma belette, je suis vraiment crevé, si tu veux en attendant tu peux aller avec Peter ou Aimon, ils vont s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha de la tête et se leva pour se jeter dans les bras d'Aimon qui le réceptionna étonné du comportement volatile de l'enfant.

_ Ben quoi, je t'ai choisi car je sais que lui. Elle montra du doigt Peter. Il est amoureux de toi et que je peux le rendre jaloux de ma beauté dans tes bras.

Stiles se mit à rire doucement, suivit d'Aimon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Peter et de Derek, les deux louveteaux quant à eux s'allongèrent de part et d'autre de Stiles, l'encerclant comme une protection lupine, Isaac et Jackson s'endormirent quasiment instantanément.

Deaton fit sortir le reste de la meute, seul Derek resta et s'installa dans le siège de bureau et observa le visage reposé de son aimé, puis baissa le regard jusqu'au ventre plat de Stiles, mais s'imaginait déjà caresser un ventre rond en mouvement.

Il ne savait pas combien de louveteaux pourrait avoir Stiles ni si ceux-là seraient des loups-nés, des humains, mais ça il s'en foutait pour lui le plus important c'est que Stiles tienne le choc et que les louveteaux naissent en parfaite santé.

Il sentit une présence et tourna la tête dans sa direction, il tomba sur Peter souriant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se comprirent de suite, la famille Hale allait s'agrandir, ils allaient de nouveau être une grande famille heureuse.

_ La roue tourne mon neveu, le destin a enfin choisi de nous rendre nos happy-end. Tu as trouvé ton compagnon, qui va te donner des louveteaux, tu as une meute unie et solidaire…

_ Oui mais toi ? Peter se tourna vers son neveu, il ne comprenait pas ce que son neveu voulait dire. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu as un compagnon Alpha, tu pourrais créer votre propre meute, vous pourriez partir, …

_ Ola Derek on se calme. Peter sentit l'angoisse poindre le bout de son nez dans le cœur de Derek, il se tourna vers Stiles qui remuait légèrement les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude pendant son sommeil. Viens avec moi deux secondes.

Derek se leva et le suivit dans le couloir, avançant côtes à côtes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et Peter lui montra quelque chose à l'extérieur.

Aimon courrait après Cassidy dans le jardin, il rayonnait, la jeune fille s'amusait comme une folle à courir entre les arbres, sautant sur les branches pour échapper à son poursuivant.

_ Tu vois ça ? Derek approuva. Eh bien c'est ce que je veux, je veux rendre mon compagnon heureux. Et tu vois la petite fille, Cassidy ?

_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça avoir da…

_ Regarde bien, et dis-moi ce que tu vois, ce que tu sens, tu vas être père, tu dois commencer à ressentir les émotions d'un enfant, décrypter les sentiments.

Derek ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, il essaya de faire abstraction de tout puis il sentit le vent lui caresser le visage, l'odeur de la rosée du matin, la fraîcheur de de l'herbe sous ses pieds !… L'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds ? Derek rouvrit les yeux et chercha une explication à tout ça.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver derrière son manoir ! D'ailleurs qu'était-il arrivé à son manoir ? Des rajouts avaient été faits d'une demi-mesure, le manoir avait été agrandi de moitié, le jardin simple avait changé aussi, une terrasse plus grande avait fait place, avec une grande table de jardin et des chaises neuves accompagnaient les trois parasols cloués dans le béton.

Plus loin il compta cinq enfants jouant dans une piscine, il s'avança pour leur demander qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là quand deux bras lui entourèrent la taille, il se bloqua et inspira, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait le fit sourire.

_ S'il te plaît amour, laisse les enfants jouer dans la piscine, Isaac et Danny veille sur eux, Jackson et Lydia ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, Peter, Aimon et Cassidy sont en route pour aller chercher Chris et Alison à l'aéroport. Mélissa, mon père et Scott sont allés chercher Erica et Boyd à la gare.

Stiles serra un peu plus ses bras et passa sa main sous la chemise, traçant des petites arabesques sur les abdos de Derek, Stiles souffla dans son cou, faisant frissonner le loup de plaisir. Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux seuls, tranquilles. Stiles retira ses bras et le fit tourner.

Derek ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Stiles mûr d'environ 30 ans, une fine ride sous chaque œil, une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux mi long avec quelques taches grise laissait par le temps, il le trouvait très sexy.

Ses yeux couleur whisky miel pétillaient d'envie et luxure, un petit sourire en coin accompagnait une langue qui ne faisait que passer mais qui donnait des envies érotiques à son loup. Le corps de Stiles n'avait plus rien à envier à Derek, ses leçons de muscu et de combat lui avaient profité.

La chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse bombé et musclé à la peau pâle et laiteuse parsemée de quelques taches de rousseur, une ligne de poils descendait des pectoraux jusqu'à disparaître sous le bermuda beige.

Une certaine envie pointa le bout de son nez dans ce fameux bermuda ce qui excita encore plus Derek.

_ Personne ne sera là avant une heure, Isaac et Danny sont occupés avec nos deux enfants plus les deux leur et celui de Aimon et Peter, si on se faufile discrètement vers la cuisine et qu'on monte dans la chambre. Stiles empoigna le sexe durcissant de Derek.

_ Ou alors qu'on descende dans ton bureau, on peut être très tranquilles. Stiles murmura à son oreille, il se mit à lécher le lobe et le mordiller. J'aime quand tu me prends sauvagement sur ton bureau et l'avantage c'est qu'il est insonorisé. Derek ! Je vais pouvoir crier à chaque fois que tu culbuteras ma prostate et même que je pourrais faire des sons obscènes.

Stiles lui fit un sourire et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Derek vérifiant que personne ne les verrait et se mit à courir tenant la main de son amour comme deux adolescents pendant leur premier amour.

Stiles poussa Derek contre la porte qui donnait dans le bureau du sous-sol et l'embrassa fougueusement, il lui grimpa dessus et accrocha ses jambes derrière son dos, leur érections mutuelles se frottèrent à travers leurs vêtements, Derek tâtonna la porte pour trouver la poignée et la fit basculer.

Derek fit attention de ne pas tomber quand il referma derrière lui, il ne connaissait pas la disposition du mobilier, mais se connaissant il l'aurait disposé de façon à avoir le bureau pile en face de la porte, sachant que Stiles lui ferait ce genre de coup.

Bingo après quatre pas, il butta contre le bois en chêne de son bureau et y posa le fessier musclé de son homme, futur homme.

_ Derek je te veux, là, de suite, je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu me prennes comme une chienne, baise moiiiiiiiiiiii !

Derek arracha la chemise de Stiles puis avec ses griffes s'occupa du bermuda, surprise pour lui Stiles ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, délicatement de sa main il poussa sur le torse de son homme pour le faire basculer sur le bureau

Il descendit vers la verge gonflée de sang et de désir, léchant et mordillant au passage les tétons durs, peau, remontant et descendant la fine ligne de poils, puis descendit et avala de tout son long le pénis de Stiles qui gémit longuement tout en suçotant les doigts de Derek.

Il allait et venait, prenant en gorge ce jouet de plaisir, suçotant le gland puis léchant la longue veine, il prit plaisir à prendre en bouche la verge allant jusqu'à la gorge remontant puis redescendant, la langue caressait le gland de droite à gauche puis le pris en bouche.

Derek de sa main libre, titilla l'anneau de chair de Stiles, et sans douceur entra deux doigts, Stiles cria de bonheur.

_ Hummm, Derek mets-en quatre, je suis plus large.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Hum oui ! C'est ça AAAAAAAH là… LA, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Derek s'abreuvait des gémissements et des paroles obscènes que prononçait Stiles.

Il prit plaisir à aller et venir en Stiles de ses quatre doigts, tout suçant la verge prête à exploser de Stiles, son bassin se contractait, ses râles diminuaient d'intervalle, son souffle se coupait régulièrement.

Quand la jouissance vint le libérer, Stiles hurla son plaisir tenant la tête de Derek qui eut la bouche inondée de sperme.

Loin de le déranger, il en avala une partie et utilisa l'autre comme lubrifiant, étalant sur ses doigt le gel naturel, il malaxa le sphincter cracha le reste directement dans l'anus de Stiles ouvert au possible.

Ne lâchant pas l'anneau de chair, Derek remonta embrasser son homme, il titilla l'anneau de sa queue

_ Tu sais comment me donner du plaisir toi. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

Stiles commença à gémir quand rapidement Derek introduisit sa queue en lui. Il put commencer à glisser.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser et qu'il le masturbait en même temps, Derek le pénétra jusqu'au fond, ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment.

La moiteur ambiante les fit rapidement transpirer tous les deux et de leur deux corps unis se dégageait cette odeur animale si caractéristique des hommes.

L'action de sa main branlant le sexe de Stiles combinée à la pénétration qui lui donnait de toute évidence beaucoup de plaisir le poussa à dire.  
_ Derek, Bébé, tu ne vas pas tarder à me faire jouir...  
_ Moi aussi amour, ça monte ...

Derek ne put contenir davantage l'issue de son accouplement avec Stiles, aussi il se retira de lui et lui éjacula sur le ventre et le visage en gémissant fortement tant le plaisir était intense.

_ Suce-moi encore bébé !

Il s'exécuta pendant quelques secondes puis sentit à nouveau sa sève arriver dans sa verge. Son éjaculation fut divine, sentant les spasmes de sa queue dans sa bouche et son sperme gicla littéralement sur son visage.

_ Oh Putain que c'est bon. Hurla Stiles

_ Oh bébé je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Derek se posa nu et dégoulinant de sueurs et de sperme à ses côtés, il prit sa main et la garda dans la sienne, il ferma un instant les yeux.

_ Derek ? Derek ?

_ Hum Stiles laisse-moi deux secondes pour m'en remettre. Baiser comme des porcs n'est pas vraiment une activité reposante…

_ Euh mon amour je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Derek ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard amusé de Stiles, le jeune Stiles, son Stiles. Il balaya la pièce où il se trouvait et reconnut la chambre de son jeune compagnon.

_ Si tu veux faire des choses indécentes je suis d'accord mais pas dans une maison où se trouve toute la meute, heureusement que mon père vient de sortir…  
_ J'AI TOUT ENTENDU.

_ Bon c'est mort va falloir attendre… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu as l'air perdu ?

_ Euh non mais tu peux me dire ce que je fais sur ton lit ?

_ Eh bien c'est la faute de Peter, il t'a fait sniffer je ne sais quoi pour une raison qui lui ai propre et tu t'es évanoui, apparemment ce n'était pas l'effet escompté. Il a eu peur crois-moi, cette poudre a été faite par l'ancien émissaire de la meute de ma mère, elle est censée augmenter tes sens et te permettre de voir au-delà de la vision et de l'odorat, toi tu t'es évanoui et tu as fait des rêves pornos avec moi, même si j'aurais préféré les faire en…

_ J'ENTENDS ENCORE.

_ Ne reste pas derrière la porte PAPA !

Derek comprit le sens d'utilisation de la poudre, il avait vu un futur possible de sa vie avec Stiles.

Derek se mit à rire avec Stiles dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit puis le serra fort.

_ Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski, toi et nos futurs enfants.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon loup mais il faut descendre sinon nos loups vont bouffer toute la viande et moi j'ai faim c'est incroyable, j'ai une de ces dalles...

Derek rit et embrassa Stiles une dernière fois avant de se lever et d'accompagner son compagnon en bas sous escorte policière en la personne de beau-papa.


	5. chapter 5

Hello Hello Hello mes licornes garous, aujourd'hui nous rentrons dans la vif de Stiles, mes excuses, sa folie commence maintenant.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf ... Ouais bon comme a chaque fois !

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.

* * *

 **04**

 **Le Début Des Ennuis Ou Comment Renouer Avec Son Passé.**

Stiles avait passé deux jours à organiser sa nouvelle vie, la préparation de sa nouvelle et dernière année en tant qu'étudiant du lycée de Beacon Hills. Lydia avait décidé que leur dernière année allait être spectaculaire, fêtes dignes des galas de ses parents en vue, organisation du bal d'hiver, celui du printemps, le bal de promo et le bal des sportifs.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac, Jackson et Derek avaient commencé à préparer le manoir pour l'arrivée des louveteaux qui devait se faire dans six mois environ, même le shérif avait mis la main à la patte, sans jeu de mot bien sûr.

Danny et Aimon avait fait des recherches à la demande de Stiles concernant la famille de Cassidy, pour savoir si malgré ses dires, il n'existait pas un semblant de famille quelque part.

Peter s'occupait de la jeune louve pendant que les autres travaillaient sur divers projets.

Mélissa quant à elle avait envoyé son fils chez sa sœur pour une nouvelle vie et à qui elle avait expliqué TOUTE l'histoire. Envoyer son fils loin d'elle était très dur mais elle l'avait fait pour son bien.

Allison et Chris étaient partis en France car une crise en vue avec des chasseurs français allait éclater.

Boyd avait dû repartir chez ses parents qui avaient une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Erica, elle s'était alliée à Lydia pour organiser tous les événements en prévision de la naissance.

Une nuit après une journée de discussion intense avec sa Banshee et sa louve, Stiles se leva dans un état second, passant dans la chambre de son père, prenant une arme qu'il glissa à l'arrière de son pyjama, puis retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire et prit deux dagues qu'il accrocha à portée ainsi qu'une petite sacoche à poudre, il sortit discrètement de la maison par sa fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit.

Derek était chez lui pour la soirée à monter des meubles avec ses oncles Peter et Aimon.

Cassidy était avec les deux jeunes femmes de la meute s'octroyant une soirée vidéo romantiques, glaces aux chocolat et muffins myrtilles maison cuisinées par Stiles.

Son père avait dû s'absenter pour une affaire de triples meurtres dans la forêt.

A demi conscient il arpenta la forêt, ses sens lui signalaient qu'une personne était en danger, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche en pyjama Batman et pieds nus il se trouva là où le signal de détresse émotionnel sonnait.

Deux créatures lupine courraient après un homme portant un costume de Shérif. Se faisant poursuivre depuis une heure, l'homme tournait en rond, perdu et déstabilisé par les lycanthropes, ils avaient ordre de le chasser mais pas de le tuer, l'Alpha voulait retrouver celui qui avait tué les chasseurs quelques jours auparavant.

Il avait senti l'odeur d'un alpha humain, mais surtout de la naissance, il savait qu'un alpha humain était rare à trouver mais quand celui-ci pouvait donner la vie c'était encore plus rare, et il aimait ce qui était rare, il voulait cette créature et il l'aurait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait tuer toute sa meute et son alpha pour l'avoir mais il existait différentes façons pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, dans deux jours il devait partir pour la Russie, alors il trouvera son spécimen rare et le kidnapperait juste avant son départ et l'embraquerait avec lui.

Il se foutait que la meute de l'alpha puisse mourir de chagrin, ni même que l'alpha lycaon puisse devenir fou d'avoir perdu son compagnon et sa progéniture. De toute façon quand l'humain mettra bas, il ne comptait pas garder les bâtards, il ferait les siens avec la putain humaine, il en fera sa salope et son ventre à progéniture.

John se tint la poitrine, courir comme ça pendant une heure sans s'arrêter n'était plus de son âge, il devenait fou à ne plus pouvoir se situer dans cette maudite forêt, pourtant c'est pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas par cœur à force de chercher un Stiles de 8 ans jouant à cache-cache, mais quand on est coursé par des putains de loups garous psychopathes qui ont tué trois enfants de 7 ans pour retrouver une personne portant son odeur, là il ne fallait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Il avait perdu son téléphone au début de sa course, son arme chargée d'aconit était à la maison et son arme de service n'avait aucun effet sur ces deux Goliath.

Il se tourna et s'aperçut que les deux molosses avaient disparu.

_ Je... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin. John peina à reprendre son souffle, il se sentait très mal. Allez-vous faire foutre, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais vous ne l'aurez jamais…

_ Je veux votre fils et je peux vous assurez que je l'aurai, une voix masculine à l'accent russe se fit entendre.

John sentit ses poils se hérissaient au son de cette voix, il pouvait sentir une détermination sans faille mais aussi une force colossale.

_ Jamais je ne vous laisserai mon fils…

_ Mais je ne vous donne pas le choix humain, je chasse les espèces rares et votre fils est la plus rare qui existe et je ... le ... veux. John vit deux orbes rouges le fixer entourées de deux paires d'orbes bleu. Il blêmit en voyant un colosse de deux mètres environ, au gabarit d'Arnold Schwarzenegger pendant sa période de culturisme entouré des deux chiens de garde en mode loups garous, il était difficile de voir plus de détails sans la lumière de la lune complète mais heureusement pour lui la pleine lune n'était que dans ….

_ Deux jours, souffla John terrorisé.

_ Je vois que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous dis que rien ne m'empêchera d'avoir…

_ Crevez chiens galeux.

Les trois loups observèrent autour d'eux, quelqu'un les avait insultés et il devait punir l'impudent.

L'homme aux yeux rouges huma l'air et se mit à sourire.

_ Encore mieux, tu viens à moi tout seul, jeune Alpha humain, livre toi et je laisserai ton géniteur vivre, sinon je te le tue lentement devant tes yeux. Il se tourna vers l'homme de loi et vit que celui-ci avait disparu ne laissant aucune odeur.

L'homme hurla à ses chiens de garde de trouver l'homme, mais fut interrompu par un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'éjecta quatre mètres plus loin, Stiles fit un salto sur le côté prenant appui sur un arbre et lança les deux dagues à l'aconit sur un des cerbères.

La première se planta dans le cœur et l'autre direct dans la tête, le tuant sur le coup. Posant un pied à terre, il tourna sur lui-même en pointant l'arme à feu sur le deuxième qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux balles se logèrent dans son estomac, deux dans le cœur et une dans chaque œil.

Il jeta l'arme et attendit que le colosse se lève.

_ Tu es très surprenant jeune homme, je vais me faire un plaisir de te dompter, et sache que je suis très inventif pour les sévices corporels et les sexuels, j'ai des attributs qui feraient peur à beaucoup, mes anciennes victimes ne peuvent plus témoigner, mais sache qu'elles ont toutes hurlé, je ne suis pas sûr que ….

_ Mais tu vas la fermer, c'est fou je comprends mon père et ses migraines. Stiles fit luire ses yeux verts et se positionna pour le combat.

_ Sale petite merde je vais…

L'homme ne put continuer sa phrase quand un jeune homme aux yeux rouges lui fracassa la mâchoire, puis tourna sur lui-même et frappa à trois reprises, une fois à coup de griffes lacérant les muscles du genou, la seconde fois griffant sous les aisselles déchirant les muscles et une troisième plantant ses doigts dans les yeux de l'homme à genou.

_ Personne ne s'en prend à Stiles, fit le jeune homme.

Il se transforma en mode poilu, il leva la tête et hurla à la lune, puis baissant la tête vers l'homme agonisant il leva la main griffue et l'abaissa égorgeant l'impudent.

Les sentiments de Stiles chamboulaient tout son être, il avait chaud et froid, son cœur débordait d'amour mais se serrait d'appréhension, il avait envie de rire mais aussi de pleurer, ses jambes voulait danser mais son corps ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne comprenait pas, pourtant il voulait savoir, il laissa ses larmes couler car c'est la seule chose que son corps lui autorisait.

_ Mais … Tu … Ce n'est pas possible … Tu devrais … Je ne comprends pas.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre je pense, une chose est sûre, c'est que personne ne s'en prend à mon frère comme ça.

Stiles s'approcha doucement, tendant la main vers lui, comme pour être sûr, quand il toucha sa peau, le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Alors on n'est pas ravi de me voir, par contre faudra m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé chez ma tante.

_ Scotty !? Stiles se blottit dans les bras de son frère, il se foutait du pourquoi du comment, son frère, son Bro était là devant lui, il avait tellement envie d'être dans ses bras depuis des jours.

Derek arriva plusieurs minutes après le hurlement de Scott, toute la meute était là, personne ne comprenait la situation.

Derek se demanda pourquoi Stiles tenait un tee shirt dans ses bras, il avait pourtant entendu le hurlement de Scott mais aucune odeur nouvelle ni aucune présence, seul Stiles entouré de corps mutilés avec un tee shirt qui avait appartenu à Scott se trouvait là.

Stiles pleurait à en déchirer le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes, il serait tellement fort l'objet de sa tristesse, comprenant que Scott n'était pas avec lui mais que ses sens lui faisaient voir l'illusion de sa perte. Il se mit à hurler en levant la tête vers le ciel, il avait tellement espéré sa présence, l'avoir avec lui, ici et maintenant. Il voulait retrouver son ami, son frère, il se sentait seul malgré sa meute, son compagnon et sa famille. Un être manquait à son cœur, celui qui l'avait accompagné toutes ces années.

Ils avaient pleuré devant des films débiles, ri devant des vidéos YouTube, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Aujourd'hui, il allait vivre une expérience, la vie de couple et de parent et jamais ils ne pourraient partager leurs expériences ensemble, en rigoler, en pleurer ou même se disputer pour n'importe quelles broutilles idiotes.

Dans une semaine il allait fêter l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia Stilinski et Scott ne serait pas là pour le consoler, l'aider à passer le cap. Il ne lui ferait pas de blagues stupides pour le faire rire et lui changer les idées. Ils n'iraient pas ensemble au cimetière, Scott l'attendant à l'entrée pendant qu'il fleurirait la tombe de sa défunte mère et remettre une nouvelle photo de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils n'iraient plus jamais faire un tour à la plage en moto tous les deux, son cœur se serra à la pensée que plus jamais il ne verrait son ami.

Stiles sentit son père approcher. Ses bras passèrent autour de lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de son paternel. John le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

_ Je suis là Stiles, John leva la tête vers toute la meute, ils sont tous là.

Derek s'était approché doucement et s'accroupit en face de Stiles qui le regardait sans le voir comme si son âme n'était plus.

_ Stiles ? Mon amour ? S'il te plaît regarde-moi !

_ Où est Scott ? Stiles regarda autour de lui serrant fortement le tee shirt contre son cœur. Il avait promis ! Il avait promis de toujours être la ! Stiles regarda Derek, ses larmes se remirent à couler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se jeta dans ses bras et Derek le serra fort contre lui.

_ IL AVAIT PROMIS, SCOOOOOOOOOTT ?!

Les membres de la meute eurent leur cœur briser. Non qu'ils se sentent exclu, loin de là, mais la perte de Scott pour Stiles était immense, ils pouvaient sentir la détresse de leur Ma'. Erica pleura dans les bras de son homme, Isaac pleura dans les bras de Jackson, Peter tourna le dos au mauvais spectacle, Aimon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra fort pour le réconforter, Lydia s'appuya contre un arbre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de désespoir face à la tristesse de son ami.

John se leva et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message important, il n'eut pas le temps de le ranger qu'une réponse fit vibrer l'objet.

Il fit un sourire crispé, peut-être qu'il aurait un peu de chance pour son fils.

_ Rentrons à la maison. Son cœur se serra quand Derek dû soulever Stiles dans ses bras, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer serrant l'objet de ses souvenirs. Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou du loup.

_ Chut Chaton, calme toi. Stiles se cala et laissa le loup l'emmener.

Comme une marche funéraire, tous suivirent le couple en rang derrière eux, souffrant en silence pour le jeune homme.

John resta en retrait derrière le cortège, son téléphone vibra, il y répondit.

_ Oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je crois que …

_ …

_ Votre sort fonctionne si, mais …

_ …

_ D'accord, merci.

John raccrocha et s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de chez lui, il savait que les prochains jours allaient être durs, très durs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Hello Hello mes licornes garous. Cette fois ci un retour pour certains et certaines, tres attendu.

je sais jai quelques jours d'avancemais j'en avais envie alors ...

Rien ne m'appartient sauf ... Blablabla

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.

 **5**

 **Un Ami A Contre Sort**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son frère avait dû en arriver là. Enfin si, il savait. Evidement qu'il savait. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place. Surement la même chose. Mais tout ça aurait pu être évité, une simple crise d'identité jumelée avec une grosse crise de jalousie. Voilà un mélange bien destructeur qui lui avait fait perdre la tête durant cette dernière année.

Il s'était réveillé deux jours auparavant avec tous ses souvenirs, ressassant ses paroles désobligeantes et ses actes inqualifiables.

Il avait passé une journée entière à essayer de comprendre comment il pourrait se faire pardonner pour son abandon et son geste inhumain envers "Lui", surtout que dans une semaine, les pires jours pour "Lui" allaient arriver. Il avait fait une promesse, une promesse sacrée entre frère.

Ce qui le ravissait aussi c'était le rapprochement de leurs parents, nombre de fois où ils en avaient rêvé secrètement quand ils étaient gosses même durant l'adolescence et surtout quand ils avaient réfléchi à leur avenir à l'université.

Puis l'histoire des loups garous, Derek Hale et Allison Argent étaient entrés dans leur vie et sans faire attention, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre sans se séparer, lui avec la douce Allison et Stiles débutant une relation très étrangement chaotiquo-romantique avec Derek Hale.

Mais quand l'histoire avec Hale s'était approfondit, il n'avait pas supporté d'être mis au second plan. Avec Stiles c'était « Derek par-ci ou Derek par-là ». Il ne comprenait pas la fascination qu'avait Stiles pour cet homme, son loup ne voulait pas partager Stiles avec un autre.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, mais c'était plus fort que Scott, son loup voulait Stiles, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait abandonné, Stiles lui appartenait. Ce fut quand Isaac lui avait annoncé que Derek était amoureux de son meilleur ami que Scott devint fou, littéralement, il devait tout faire pour les séparer mais encore Stiles choisit Derek.

Juste avant les vacances il avait décidé de faire un break et de partir à New York chez sa tante, il avait bien sur invité Allison car il sentait qu'elle aussi il la perdait, pas pour un autre loup, non pas du tout, mais parce qu'en fait ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il voulait quand même essayer, mais depuis quelque temps, lui avait un loup en tête, mais pas n'importe lequel, un loup proche de Stiles, un loup qu'il protégeait à sa façon.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté, depuis le début il le cherchait, depuis le début c'était son odeur qui lui plaisait, mais Allison Argent était quand même plus accessible et plus « Normale » que lui.

Mais comment être « Normal » quand tu es un loup garou, amoureux d'un autre loup garou et avec qui tu as tendance à te frotter mais pas dans le sens accouplement plutôt match de catch version football américain.

Après avoir bien réfléchit, il décida de partir, de retourner chez lui régler la situation. Il voulait faire une surprise à sa mère, mais la première chose qu'il avait faite en sortant du bus ? Ce fut de se retrouver à quelques mètres de la maison Stilinski.

Il appréhendait sérieusement. Comment Stiles allait l'accueillir ? Il voulait tellement s'expliquer, il savait que s'il ne voulait pas le voir, il supplierait Stiles, à genoux s'il le fallait, de lui parler, de le laisser s'expliquer, il ramperait à ses pieds comme un ver, mais il savait qu'il fallait d'abord passer les lignes de défenses avant de pouvoir espérer accéder au gardien.

Humant l'air, il se rendit compte que seulement six odeurs outre celle de Stiles se trouvaient dans la maison dont deux odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, un enfant et un adulte, celle de l'adulte lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

En plus des deux, il avait fallu que celle de Derek et Jackson soit présente, et bien sûr celle du Shérif et de sa mère.

Ca va barder je le sens. Grommela Scott en voyant la porte s'ouvrir de loin.

Après être rentrés de leur situation de crise dans la forêt, Derek installa Stiles endormi sur le lit du jeune homme, remonta les couvertures et s'installa assis sur le bord du lit, caressant les cheveux de son compagnon.

La plupart des louveteaux rentrèrent chez eux sous les ordres de Peter, enfin les ordres, un bisou et au lit plus un texto si Stiles se réveille, seul Jackson avait été impossible à déloger de la maison, même Derek n'eut pas la force de le contraindre et le blond s'installa dans le siège de bureau juste en face de Stiles.

Aimon resta avec Cassidy qui elle non plus ne voulait pas laisser Stiles tout seul avec « l'Alpha aux gros sourcils », ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'amis qui se situait derrière la chambre de l'Alpha. John s'installa dans le canapé pour attendre Mélissa qui était en route après sa journée de travail.

John regarda son téléphone pendant de longues minutes, le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu ne le calmait en aucune façon, le sort que son fils avait jeté sur Scott était censé être inoffensif - Oui Stiles a tout raconté à son père et Mélissa -, il espérait que cela n'ait rien à voir mais il en doutait, Stiles était du genre à faire des crises de panique, pas des hallucinations ni des crises de nerfs aussi prenantes que celle-ci, il tourna la tête vers le calendrier et souffla.

Une semaine !

Quand Mélissa arriva, il lui fit une place sur le canapé et s'installa dans ses bras, cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un parfois qui vous prend de ses bras, une personne qui vous épaule dans la vie de tous les jours, une femme avec qui discutez de tout et de rien, des choses simples de la vie, un baiser, un geste tendre, une caresse sur les cheveux ou même une œillade, des choses toutes simples qui vous rend tout chose.

Derek se leva et posa une couverture sur Jackson, qui s'était endormi sur sa chaise. Il sourit en voyant l'air apaisé du jeune homme. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour repousser une mèche devant son visage, Derek sentit Jackson bougea légèrement et souffler de bien-être au toucher de son Alpha, de son Pa '. Le loup retourna vers son compagnon et l'enjamba pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il passa sous la couette et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, l'attirant vers lui pour lui prodiguer de la chaleur.

Aimon regarda la petite Cassidy dormir, il avait l'impression de se voir à son âge, une petite boule de nerfs, insolente mais adorable, ses sœurs se fâchaient souvent contre lui mais ne pouvaient jamais rester longtemps à lui en vouloir. Sa mère l'appelait « mi cielito tiniebras », seul son père ne lui accordait jamais de temps, sauf pour lui inculquer les commandements des alphas ainsi que des récits de leur histoire passé.

Il espérait tellement revoir sa mère et ses sœurs, il ferma les yeux et versa une larme. Cassidy inconsciemment se rapprocha de l'homme pour se colla à lui, mettant sa tête sur ton torse et replongea dans son sommeil en murmurant un petit « cielito ». Aimon la regarda et pensa qu'il avait dû rêver éveiller, il remit la couverture et s'endormit en écoutant les battements de cœur réguliers de Stiles à travers le mur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se lever sur Beacon Hills, une silhouette se distinguait à quelques mètres du perron de la maison familiale Stilinski, réfléchissant à ses actes et comment se faire pardonner.

Dans la chambre de l'humain, Jackson se réveilla en sursaut tout en criant, son loup venait de hurler, réveillant par la même occasion toute la maisonnée, Derek grogna à l'encontre de celui-ci, mais Stiles et lui se regardèrent étrangement, Jackson se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, son loup hurla une seconde fois, il posa sa main sur son cœur et commença à comprendre bien des choses.

Stiles se leva quand son louveteau partit en courant hors de la chambre comme une furie. Quand il poussa le rideau de sa main, son cœur s'accéléra et tambourina douloureusement. Il voulait attendre, il devait être sûr que ce n'était pas une autre illusion que son esprit souffrant lui envoyait. Il voulait ne pas s'avancer et hurler de détresse encore une fois.

Derek se leva et se mit derrière Stiles l'entourant de ses bras, il eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant celui qu'il avait appelé « mon frère » venir à leur rencontre, il pouvait le sentir, entendre son cœur battre la chamade quand Jackson sortit dehors et se jeta sur lui.

Stiles émit un petit rire quand il vit son louveteau Jackson sauter sur Scott, le mettre à terre, le renifler et se frotter à lui au milieu de la rue, comme une parade amoureuse, il leva les yeux vers Derek qui lui sourit et partit en trombe à son tour dans les escaliers et descendit sans incidents et sortit comme un dératé de la maison.

Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Fit Stiles le sourire aux lèvres.

Jackson se releva surpris en se reprenant, nom de dieu il était un Whittemore alors pourquoi diable s'était-il retrouvé au sol sur … Scott McCall ? Il se tourna vers Stiles qui dans une phrase muette annonça le mot « Compagnon ». Jackson regarda Scott avec dégout, comme si un insecte se frottait à ses bottes, il grogna et s'éloigna pour se poster devant Stiles et l'entoura de ses bras.

Jack ?

Hum ?

ça ne me dérange pas de …

Je ne veux pas savoir. Jackson croisa son regard. Il doit d'abord se faire pardonner auprès toi ensuite on verra. Il se tourna vers Scott. Tant que Stiles ne t'a pas pardonné entièrement, tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves, je ne t'accorderai aucun regard, aucun geste, pendant ce temps je vais prendre sur moi et comprendre pourquoi je m'en aperçois que maintenant…

ça je pourrais te le dire ! Mais plus tard. Aimon sortit de la maison avec Cassidy dans les bras qui se frottait les yeux encore à moitié endormie, suivit de John et Mélissa qui lui sourit tendrement.

Scott leva les yeux vers la chambre de Stiles et aperçut Derek faire un mouvement de tête en direction de Stiles, alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança et marcha les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Stiles lui ne tint plus et courut s'engouffrer dans les bras de son frère.

Stiles pleura, Scott pleura, ils étaient enfin réunis, et peut être que cette fois rien ne viendra gâcher leur amitié, leur fraternité, Stiles l'espérait fortement.

Personne, ni humains, ni loups, ne remarqua les deux paires d'yeux qui fixaient l'Alpha. Se retournant, l'une d'elle fit claquer ses talons sur le sol, puis s'adressant au téléphone.

Nous l'avons retrouvé ! Nous allons nous en occuper, pas le droit à l'erreur.

Deux paires de talons claquèrent sur la route en direction d'un SUV jaguar F-PACE qui les attendait plus loin.


	7. chapter 7

**Hello Hello Hello mes licornes garous. Today ! Is a Day ! Les méchantes sont dans la place et le retour de ... Spoilers !**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf ... Spoilers !**

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Nouvelle Année, La Famille A L'Honneur**

Deux Jours avant à Sacramento

_ Tu as entendu la conversation ? Demanda Tamara en raccrochant de sa conversation téléphonique.

Nathan ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la console Nintendo 3DS XL. Certes il avait suivi l'évolution des mœurs et de la technologie, une passion qu'il avait développée à ses débuts, dans des yeux d'un chat mais quand même.

_ Tu m'écoutes Hanseliskin…

_ Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, ce n'est plus mon nom, grogna le sorcier-loup alors qu'il venait de perdre une partie de Mario kart.

Il se leva furieux, mais contre lui-même, il voulait l'aider, il était de sa famille, sa descendance, le dernier de sa famille, mais le pouvait-il après les avoir abandonnés, après avoir fui sa famille lâchement. Il se devait de le faire à l'époque, parce que le malheur qui l'avait frappé l'empêchait de rester auprès de sa famille et qu'il devait venger la mort des êtres qui lui étaient cher.

Tamara le regarda un instant et s'approcha de Nathan et lui mit une magistrale claque sur le crâne.

_ Ecoute-moi bien grincheux, tu dois les aider, ils sont de ton sang, de ta famille, ils ont besoin de toi. Ensuite tu me dois un service parce je me suis fait passé pour une sorcière démoniaque pour trouver une solution à ton état de chat noir. Tamara pointa du doigt le fraîchement humain et sa colère se fit ressentir dans tout l'appartement, minou le chat gris argenté se cacha derrière le canapé.

_ Alors tu vas aller à Beacon Hills et sauver ton dernier descendant, car d'après mes premières constatations il y a un problème avec mon sort, mais un gros problème, alors tu vas faire ton petit baluchon, tes herbes et potions, tes pouvoirs magiques magique et tu vas le sauver !

Tamara sortit du salon faisant claquer ses talons, mais à peine passa-t-elle la porte qu'elle eut une vision plutôt violente, elle tomba à genoux tenu par Nathan, elle hurla et fit briller ses yeux.

La douleur était insupportable, mais la vision était bien pire, une meute de loup-garou pleurant leur alpha humain mort entre les mains d'un grand loup blanc accompagnée d'une panthère garou et accompagné d'un sorcier, une partie de la meute était entassée dans un trou.

Elle leva les yeux vers le loup, larmes aux yeux, voix tremblante, cœur à tout rompre, elle le supplia du regard de faire quelque chose et l'homme prit sa décision. Un grand malheur s'approchait de son héritier, Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui à Beacon Hills.**

_ C'est devenu une habitude de faire des réunions chez toi Stiles, s'écria Lydia en rentrant dans la maison familiale avant de s'immobiliser en voyant le True Alpha assis la tête baissée vers le sol installé dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle sentit en elle deux sentiments, une colère prenante envers le jeune homme pour avoir fait du mal à Stiles et l'espoir que Stiles aille mieux avec le retour de son ex meilleur ami.

_ Que fait-il ici ? Je croyais qu'un sort lui avait fait perdre tous ses souvenirs de Stiles ? Lydia croisa les bras et regarda l'assemblée devant elle et remarqua un détail important qu'elle rangea dans sa mémoire, Jackson jetant des regards étranges et inquiets passant de Scott à Stiles.

_ Le sort que j'ai jeté n'a pas dû fonctionner correctement ou alors je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour maintenir le sort…

_ Ou alors tes sentiments ont désagrégé le sort. Il se peut que tes pouvoirs soient influencés par tes émotions. Tout le monde avait regardé Cassidy de façon étrange, pour une enfant de son âge, ses connaissances en la matière dépassaient les leurs. Ben quoi je suis trop intelligente pour vous, fit la jeune louve en soufflant sur ses mèches rousses qui lui cachaient la vue.

_ C'est ma petite Cassidy, fit Stiles en souriant comme un âne heureux fier de la jeune fille.

Peter regarda soucieux son compagnon, ils se posaient la même question surtout après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue après le passage du surnom en plein sommeil. Peter jeta un œil vers Cassidy qui le fixait avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

John et Mélissa regardaient la meute avec un œil protecteur, John les yeux rivés sur son fils qui caressait délicatement son ventre assis sur un Derek aux anges. Mélissa regardait avec amour son fils qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune blondinet, Jackson si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Boyd et Erica s'étaient mis de côté car la jeune louve ne voulait qu'une chose, sauter et étriper le véritable Alpha, Boyd la gardait dans ses bras et caressait son cou de son nez pour la calmer, technique que Stiles lui avait apprise.

Isaac était côte à côte avec Danny, les mains liées, empêchant Isaac de sauter sur Scott et le dépecer vivant.

_ Je voudrais …

_ Tais toi ! Jackson coupa le véritable alpha avant que celui-ci ne s'excuse, pour lui son comportement était intolérable et il n'avait pas encore les moyens pour présenter ses excuses. Il ne devait pas le faire. Il n'avait pas fait ses preuves.

Même s'il avait compris que le véritable alpha était son compagnon, son ressentiment était plus fort que tout, il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments mélangés, il porta son regard sur Aimon qui avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur leur condition, il devrait lui en parler, mais d'abord il voulait discuter avec son Alpha, avec Ma' Stiles. Il se mit à sourire à ce surnom, il était le seul à se souvenir de la période enfantine qu'ils avaient tous passée à cause de la sorcière, il était heureux d'avoir pu garder ses précieux souvenirs.

_ D'abord amende-toi auprès de Stiles, fais-en sorte d'être digne de sa confiance et de la mienne et après on verra ce que tu as à dire.

_ Tu sais Jackson, je suis fier de ce que tu deviens, Stiles posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter et lui donner son soutien face à cette situation qui savait être complexe pour lui.

Mélissa se leva attirant l'attention sur elle qui se mit à rougir des regards sur sa personne.

_ Je pense que nous devrions tous rentrer chez nous et laisser Stiles et John se retrouver et je sais que John aimerait avoir une discussion avec Derek. Je vous signale que demain c'est la rentrée, vous allez devoir vous reposer pour reprendre les cours.

Un silence se fit dans le salon, elle allait se rasseoir quand Stiles prit la parole.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Mélissa, demain nous continuons les cours et je veux que tout le monde soit en forme, en plus les filles vont vous réquisitionner pour les bals donc vous allez avoir du boulot.

A la fin de sa phrase tout le monde se leva et commença à partir après avoir embrassé leur Alpha, seul Jackson et Scott étaient encore installés à leur place. John était parti dans la cuisine avec Mélissa, Cassidy était partie avec Peter et Aimon.

Jackson regarda Stiles avec des yeux de chiot malheureux et ce dernier lui répondit favorablement à sa question silencieuse, il se leva et monta à l'étage.

Scott regarda le jeune homme monter et rapporta son attention sur Derek et Stiles puis se rendit compte de quelque chose, il renifla l'air et se mit à sourire.

_ Oui Scott dans six mois je donnerai naissance à trois louveteaux.

_ La meute s'agrandit, je suis content pour vous deux.

Derek se leva et s'approcha de Scott l'air sombre, fit briller ses yeux rouges et déclara que s'il recommençait à faire souffrir son compagnon, il le tuerait de la pire des manières puis se retourna et embrassa Stiles avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de lui dire qu'il venait le chercher le lendemain pour l'emmener au lycée avec l'accord de John.

Il partit non sans un dernier regard vers Stiles, il voulait tellement rester avec son amour et ses futurs louveteaux mais John avait été catégorique, il pouvait venir dormir trois nuits par semaine, le jeudi, vendredi et le samedi, le dimanche présence obligatoire pour le repas de famille, mais pas plus sinon il se fâcherait.

Seul Jackson avait la permission de rester une semaine de plus parce que ses parents avaient été retenus à new York et que Stiles ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer seul dans la maison Whittemore.

_ Stiles …

_ Arrête Scott, ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît, je suis pas prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire, les paroles que tu as crachées ces deux dernières semaines raisonnent encore dans ma tête. Je suis content que tu sois revenu et redevenu à peu près toi-même mais maintenant c'est diffèrent, les choses sont différentes, nous allons nous revoir car tu fais tout de même partie de la meute mais tu es à l'essai, et puis tu as une place particulière auprès de quelqu'un et de moi-même. Stiles se leva, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, je te souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne nuit, on se voit demain.

Stiles laissa Scott dans le salon seul avec ses pensées sentant Stiles pleurer à l'étage soutenu par Jackson, puis sortit de la maison après avoir dit à sa mère qu'il rentrait à pieds.

* * *

Comme promis Derek était venu le lendemain matin, chercher Stiles et Jackson pour les emmener en cours. John était parti tôt à son bureau rattraper les deux semaines qu'il avait manqué. Le trajet se passait en silence ce qui intrigua Derek et Jackson car Stiles ne babillait pas depuis le début de la matinée, en plus il sentait l'angoisse et la peur, Derek se gara sur le bas-côté.

_ Stiles ? Le susnommé ne répondit pas. Stiles ? Derek leva un peu la voix empreinte d'inquiétude, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme

_ Quoi ? On est attaqué ? Ils veulent mes bébés ? Stiles puait l'anxiété ce qui fit mal au cœur de Jackson et Derek.

_ Non Stiles, personne ne va prendre nos louveteaux, c'est juste que tu es très silencieux et tu sens la peur à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Je suis désolé j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et … Stiles ne put en dire plus car ses peurs, Derek les avaient eues aussi cette nuit. Depuis l'Alpha russe, il avait peur que d'autres ne viennent.

_ Je demanderai à Papy John s'il veut bien que Derek reste à la maison je serais plus rassuré, déclara Jackson souriant de l'effet que le mot papy John fit à Stiles.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu l'appelles comme ça mais au moins il va pouvoir s'y habituer.

Stiles se mit à sourire et rassura son compagnon de reprendre la route mais une intuition lui dit que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Arrivés devant le lycée, la meute se tenait prête à accueillir le jeune homme, Scott était présent au côté de Lydia qui avait été désignée pour le garder à l'œil, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais vu qu'elle n'était pas une louve, elle ne serait pas tentée de vouloir l'étriper ou le dépecer.

Après un baiser long mais discret dans la voiture, Stiles sortit et rejoignit ses amis, sa famille, sa meute pour une longue journée de cours.

Installé à sa table de cours, il remarqua que ses loups s'étaient regroupés de sorte à l'entourer, derrière lui Isaac et Danny, à sa droite Erica et Boyd, devant lui Lydia et Scott s'étaient installés, à sa gauche Alison avec un nouveau qui s'appelait Theo Raeken, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Un grésillement les fit sursauter, les hauts parleurs du lycée se mirent en route et Stiles se crispa involontairement quand une voix masculine en sortit.

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis votre nouveau principal je me nomme Mr Nathan Hansel, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée, et je tiens à ce que vous accueilliez aussi vos trois nouvelles professeures avec tout le respect que vous leur devez, Mlle Nedrissa De La Villa Casteliano, professeur de sport, Mlle Laureliane De La Villa Casteliano, professeur de langues et Mme Marijoe Alancar, professeur de physique chimie.

Stiles se sentit mal au fur et à mesure des noms prononcés mais surtout de la voix qui sortait des hauts parleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette voix lui semblait familière. Il se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous une expression étrange sur le visage.

Quand il se tourna vers le professeur qui venait de rentrer dans la classe, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas au sourire qu'elle lui fit, un sourire carnassier. Stiles posa instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre et commença à se sentir mal.

_ Que se passe-t-il M. ? Mlle Nedrissa regarda son stroboscope une seconde, mais Stiles était sûr qu'elle savait qui il était et surtout comment il se nommait. M. Stilinski, je vois que vous vous tenez le ventre, quand la classe se tourna vers lui, Stiles vit les yeux de la femme luire d'une couleur ambre et s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello hello mes licornes garous. j'espère que vous allez bien car moi je vous poste ce chapitre du fond de mon lit avec mon the miel piur compagbie. A vouloir faire le malin au boulot on attrape froid et on finit clouer dans son bed.

Bon cest pas tout de raconter ma vie mais vous avez un chapitre a lire lol.

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla sauf vous savez qui !

bonne lecture et a jeudi prochain pour la suite.

Avant de vous quittez pour retourner me terrer je voulais vius remercier pour vos rws qui me vont droit au coeur. Merci encore et surtout un gris merci a IantoIsAlive pour sa correction. Que serais-je sans mes bêtas correcteurs.

Gros bisous.

* * *

 **7**

 **Nouvelle Année, La Famille Du Déshonneur**

Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur de la forêt, le bruit des ruisseaux qui courait dans son lit, le bruissement des feuilles qui virevoltaient au gré du vent, du parfum de la terre mouillée par la rosée du matin, des arbres bourgeonnant au printemps. Mais là, la seule odeur qui envahissait ses narines fut l'odeur âcre du sang et de la mort, assis sur le sol engorgé du liquide de la vie qui coulait dans les entrailles de mère nature.

Son regard était troublé par ses larmes, il observait d'un regard vide l'horreur qui s'offrait devant lui, il tenait Derek inerte dans ses bras, tué par trois formes en face de lui.

Ses amis étaient tous en mauvaises postures, certains étaient morts devant ses yeux, Jackson, Lydia, Erica et Alison gisaient à quelques mètres de lui, morts, sans vie, son cœur était brisé, Isaac, Boyd et Scott étaient les seuls encore debout, enfin debout si on pouvait vraiment dire ça, Boyd se tenait difficilement à un arbre, Isaac était à genoux entouré des cadavres d'Erica et Lydia, Scott tenait Jackson dans ses bras à côté du corps d'Alison.

Les trois silhouettes ricanèrent et s'approchèrent de Stiles, les trois loups se relevèrent difficilement et se mirent en travers de leur route malgré leurs blessures.

_ Vous ne pourrez jamais rivaliser avec nous, sept de vos compagnons sont morts, le geek beau gosse, l'ancien alpha et son compagnon, le beau gosse riche, la peste aux cordes vocales puissantes, la louve pin-up et la chasseresse.

_ Au passage, nous avons un peu brutalisé le shérif et l'infirmière

_ Et bien sûr nous avons récupéré la petite peste rousse, déclarèrent les trois ombres au sourire carnassier

Une des ombres s'élança et envoya valser les trois loups, puis la seconde les cloua au sol violemment et la troisième s'avança dangereusement vers Stiles qui sous la peur se figea, la main droite sur son ventre rond et le bras gauche entourant le corps vide de son compagnon.

Elle le souleva par la gorge, Stiles commença à suffoquer quand celle-ci serra plus fort. Stiles tenta par tous les moyens de lui faire lâcher mais sa vue se brouilla quant au bout de quelques secondes l'oxygène vint à lui manquer, il pleura la perte de ses amis, de sa famille, de son compagnon et celle de ses futurs enfants.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous occuperons très bien de tes enfants, fit une voix féminine familière, une voix du passé qu'il avait espéré ne jamais réentendre cette voix, je m'occuperai bien d'eux Stiles, foi de Catherine Argent.

* * *

Où est-ce que sa vie était devenue un sacré bordel ? Il avait épousé pourtant une femme adorable, mais casse-cou, ils avaient eu un adorable petit garçon hyperactif. Puis la mort avait déchiré leur famille, le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent hyperactif et fouineur mais avec des dons incroyables pour la recherche de preuves et les enquêtes malgré le fait qu'il souffrait de crises de panique et de cauchemars effrayants.

Puis vint les loups garous, les Banshee, les Kanima et autres créatures tout droit sorties d'un livre d'épouvante. Dans toute cette histoire il avait fallu que son fils fasse encore mieux, tomber amoureux d'un loup garou grincheux et taciturne et en tomber enceint … oui enceint, il ne pouvait pas le dire autrement, tout ça entouré d'une meute étrange.

Puis ce matin alors qu'il mettait en ordre les deux semaines d'absence, le nouveau proviseur du lycée de son fils, l'avait appelé en urgence car Stiles avait fait un malaise en plein cours et tout ça dès la première heure.

Sentant les ennuis à plein nez, John entra dans le lycée en se demandant quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue un sacré bordel, ce que ne savait pas John en pénétrant l'enceinte de l'établissement c'est que tout cela ne faisait que commencer et que dans l'ombre, une créature avide de vengeance et de pouvoir rodait et orchestrait tout ça depuis l'intérieur.

_ M. Stilinski, je présume, fit un homme au sourire charmeur, bien habillé avec des vêtements bien trop chers pour être le nouveau proviseur.

_ Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire

_ Votre tenue, votre insigne et votre visage soucieux, sachant que le père du jeune Stiles est un shérif, votre tenue et votre badge parlent d'eux-mêmes, ensuite je vous ai appelé pour un problème avec votre fils donc votre visage soucieux m'a convaincu.

_ Vous feriez un bon détective M. ?

_ Hansel, Nathan Hansel, le nouveau proviseur.

Etrange, pensa John, je jurais connaître cet homme, il me laisse une impression de déjà vu, ses yeux me rappellent quelque chose.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Hansel, ce n'est pas américain comme nom de famille, et votre accent me fait penser à l'accent des pays de l'est.

_ Exact, mais parlons de moi plus tard, votre fils vous attend, il est encore endormi et ses amis n'ont pas voulu quitter l'infirmerie. Nathan fixa quelque chose à l'extérieur et pria le shérif d'aller auprès de son fils, ce que fit John de suite, connaissant l'endroit par cœur.

Quand John fut parti, Nathan s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et murmura.

_ Stiles va bien, il sera seul au moment du déjeuner, j'enverrai le jeune McCall lui apporter son repas, vous aurez tout le temps de vous voir, je vous prierais d'être patient et invisible, Nathan se stoppa, pas le moment et surtout pas la peine de grogner, je suis votre allié, pas votre ennemi, je vous raconterai tout plus tard, des oreilles malveillantes traînent dans ce lycée, au revoir M. Hale et prenez soin de … de Stiles.

Nathan tourna le dos à la porte et partit en direction de l'infirmerie laissant Derek caché dans sa voiture énervé et stressé mais surtout dans l'incompréhension totale. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Scott ainsi qu'à Stiles. Il devait attendre qu'il soit midi, il regarda sa montre, deux heures à attendre, un calvaire pour lui surtout avec ses louveteaux et son compagnon loin de lui.

* * *

Nathan entra dans l'infirmerie presque vide, le shérif avait dû les renvoyer en cours. Il ne restait que le jeune Whittemore, le jeune McCall et l'infirmière ainsi que Stiles qui s'était réveillé et se bataillait avec son père pour retourner en cours.

_ M. Whittemore et M. McCall veuillez retourner dans vos classes respectives ET ceci n'est pas négociable, vous viendrez voir votre camarade à 13h car je sais que M. Stilinski junior va rester en cours. M. McCall vous emmènerez ensuite le repas de Stiles ici à midi, pas la peine de me faire vos yeux coléreux M. Whittemore, ici c'est moi qui décide, j'en ai maté des plus dangereux que vous. Quand l'infirmière et John tournèrent le dos, Nathan fit rougeoyer ses yeux et rétracter ses pupilles à la façon d'un chat.

Scott s'affaissa malgré son statut de véritable alpha, et Jackson couina légèrement. Stiles prit la main de ce dernier et il se sentit à l'aise et calme, Stiles fixa le proviseur avec un air étrange et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

_ Allez-y, je ne crains rien, ça va mieux, juste une baisse de tension, il se tourna vers son père, lui fit un sourire contrit, je suis désolé de t'avoir alarmé pour rien, je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin et le stress de la reprise m'a pris au dépourvu.

_ Tu es sûr mon garçon, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

_ Oui papa tout va bien.

John vint embrasser son fils sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il allait appeler Derek pour qu'il vienne à la maison le soir même et partit. Jackson s'approcha de Stiles sans quitter des yeux le nouvel alpha qui lui faisait face, il frotta son nez sur son cou et partit quant à Scott il resta immobile, incapable de bouger, son radar s'était mis en alerte, il sentit quatre présences dangereuses.

L'infirmière sortit et laissa les trois personnes.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas apprenti alpha, je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à votre humain …

_ Alpha humain, meilleur ami et frère …

_ Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai souvenir, répliqua sans réfléchir Nathan.

_ On s'est déjà rencontré…

_ Scott ?

_ Oui Stiles !

_ Veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il te plaît, il se tourna vers lui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais hurler quand il y a du danger, Stiles sourit ce qui réchauffa le cœur de son ami qui consentit à partir.

Il se pencha et commença à murmurer avant d'être interrompu par le proviseur.

_ Pas la peine de murmurer j'entends tout, et sachez que j'ai autorisé M. Hale à venir ici à midi, quand vous viendrez déposer le repas de Stiles, l'infirmière étant occupée à manger, personne ne vous dérangera pas.

Stiles et Scott étaient littéralement sur le cul. Stiles savait quelque chose, il l'avait remarqué mais il devait se débarrasser de Scott.

_ Vas-y Scott, on se voit à midi et surtout rassure tout le monde et surtout Jackson, c'est lui dont tu dois t'occuper en priorité.

Scott acquiesça et sortit toujours en ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux sur la défensive.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Stiles brisa le silence.

_ L'infirmière ?

_ Loin !

_ Quelqu'un dans les environs, capable de nous entendre ?

_ Personne !

_ Bien, Stiles se réinstalla correctement sur le lit en position assise, il toucha son ventre comme un automatisme, et refixa l'homme face à lui, immobile, attendant comme un condamné à mort attendait sa sentence.

_ Rappelez-moi votre nom !

_ Nathan, Nathan Hansel

Stiles pouffa, puis éclata de rire.

_ Je m'étonne que mon père n'ai pas fait le rapprochement mais bon il n'a pas vu vos yeux, ni votre silhouette quand Tamara vous a libéré de votre sort, et surtout il n'a pas fait de recherches approfondies sur les circonstances de votre transformation. Nathaniel Hanselinski, nom de famille qui devint Stilinski au fur et mesure de l'histoire pour éviter de nous rappeler l'ancêtre lâche de notre famille, maintenant j'aimerais connaître la vérité, car les livres que j'ai pu trouver sont flous et corrigés maintes et maintes fois donc c'est pénible, ensuite vous m'expliquerez pourquoi mon ancêtre est revenu à Beacon Hills et se fait passer pour mon nouveau proviseur.

_ Pour te raconter mon histoire, ce sera pour une autre fois, car là nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, tu enverras un texto à toute ta meute parce que je n'aime pas me répéter …

_ Ce qui est mon cas …

_ Ensuite, continua Nathan comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, pour ce qui est de ma venue, c'est simple, tu es en danger, en danger de mort, toi, ton père et toute ta meute, je suis venu l'en empêcher. Nathan s'apprêta à sortir mais s'arrêta et lança.

_ Je suis fier d'avoir un descendant aussi intelligent et débrouillard, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais mis plus de temps à comprendre, tu me rappelles un peu mon petit frère, tous les deux vous auriez fait passer Sherlock Holmes et Hercule Poirot pour des blaireaux même si lui avait un caractère de merde.

Stiles était en même temps fier du compliment mais aussi terrifié de la raison de sa venue, quand il releva la tête vers lui, la porte se fermait doucement.

_ Encore des problèmes, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Quand est ce que ma vie est devenue un vrai bordel ? Stiles se frappa la tête. Bien sûr, quand je suis tombé amoureux de Derek-Grognon-Hale.

Il sortit son téléphone, lut le message de Derek, lui en renvoya un, car il pouvait imaginer ses grognements de frustration jusqu'ici et envoya un message groupé à toute la meute.

« Réunion de crise à la maison ce soir, encore des ennuis »


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, comme ce chapitre est tres court je decide de la poster aujourd'hui car a partir de la semaine prochaine on entre dans le vif de la fiction.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez quoi !

Bisous mes licornes garous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **8**

 **Pertes Et conséquences.**

Stiles entra dans la cuisine de leur maison, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, son bonheur n'avait aucunes limites, Dieu sait qu'ils se disputaient souvent, très souvent, pour tout et pour rien mais leur amour était tellement plus fort que leurs disputes ridicules.

Le repas des enfants, les dessins animés à regarder, la couleur des draps de leurs lits jusqu'à la taille des jouets a leurs achetés.

Mais quand vos enfants ont dix-sept ans à qui cela sert ? A rien allez-vous me dire, mais pour eux c'est leur façon de vivre.

Stiles mit la machine à café en route, alluma les plaques chauffantes et sortit les assiettes. Il commença à préparer les œufs en omelette, le lard fumé et les saucisses à griller.

Il prépara les jus de fruits pour son fils et un smoothie framboise, kiwi et papaye.

L'homme disposa dans chaque assiette des œufs et de la viande puis ajouta de la salade de céleri, des légumes vapeur froids et posa un bol de fruits au milieu de la table avec le café et les boissons.

A peine ce geste fait que Stiles se mit à sourire en entendant un boucan de cavalcade dans les escaliers, ses enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine en se chamaillant pour une histoire de garçon.

_ Les enfants venez prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans le calme sinon vous serez privé de votre soirée demain soir, Stiles embrassa ses enfants assis à leur place qui grimacèrent devant le geste trop enfantin de leur père, et c'est quoi cette histoire de "garçon" ?

_ C'est la faute de Kasha, elle sort avec mon meilleur ami et c'est hors de question, c'est MON meilleur am…

_ Cela ne te regarde pas MEME si c'est ton meilleur ami, je te signale que c'est un grand garçon…

_ Si ça me regarde sorcière …

_ Recommence à m'appeler sorcière et je te transforme vraiment en cafard puis je t'écrase sous mes talons …

_ Sorcière … Sorcière … Sorcière …

_ Je vais te …

_ SILENCE.

L'arrivée de son mari fut remarquée et sa remarque écoutée.

_ Je me demande quel âge vous avez tous les deux …

_ Dix-huit ans vendredi, s'écrièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à éclater de rire sous le regard furieux du mari de Stiles.

_ Je me le demande parfois, souffla-t-il en enlaçant Stiles et l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, ce qui le fit frissonner, bonjour mon amour ! Bien dormi ?

Stiles se tourna et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

_ La première partie de la nuit non, mais quand mon shériff de mari est venu me rejoindre ma nuit est devenue bien plus agréable.

Alors que Stiles allait l'embrasser un cri résonna dans la cuisine. Se retournant il s'aperçut que c'est sa fille qui avait crié et pointait son mari avec dans les yeux une lueur de terreur.

Son fils se leva brutalement de son siège le faisant chuter au sol en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un hurlement pas du tout masculin.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive, Stiles se tourna vers son mari et sursauta d'horreur. Le visage de son époux était vide. Comme si un dessinateur s'était amusé à effacer d'un coup de gomme le visage de son personnage.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? La voix de l'homme sortit de nulle part et effraya Stiles.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Stiles plus qu'effrayé de la situation, il se tourna vers ses enfants pour leur ordonner de s'enfuir, Stiles hurla d'effroi, ses enfants, ses propres enfants avaient disparu. A la place il fit face à deux ombres.

Sa maison aussi avait disparu, il se trouvait à présent au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills dans une zone qui lui semblait familière mais quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Stiles s'effondra au sol, le souffle erratique et le cœur palpitant violemment. Sa tête se mit à tourner fortement. Des centaines d'images tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, des voix hurlèrent son nom, des odeurs l'étouffèrent.

_ Aidez-moi, susurra-t-il la tête dans les mains, son corps, son cœur et sa tête le faisaient souffrir, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait que cela cesse.

Et tout cessa !

Stiles se leva machinalement et observa autour de lui. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien, du noir, excepté à cinq mètres de lui. Il y avait un petit garçon qui lui tournait le dos.

Stiles voulut s'en approcher doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais rien. Plus il essayait d'avancer plus l'enfant s'éloignait.

_ Hey attend ! Qui es-tu ? Où tu vas ?

Stiles se mit à courir de plus en plus vite mais fut seul très vite. Seul dans le noir. Seul. Encore tout seul. Seul comme quand sa mère est partie. Que son … Sa mère ? Stiles commença vraiment à réfléchir, pas que d'habitude il ne le fasse pas, mais là il devait vraiment réfléchir. Il l'avait perdu, oublié, effacé involontairement de sa mémoire.

Stiles se mit à pleurer, il avait oublié son prénom, le prénom de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, l'odeur de son parfum préféré, la douceur de ses mains dans ses cheveux, la mélodie de sa voix quand elle lui susurrait des mots doux.

Il venait d'oublier sa mère !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello hello, salut mes licornes garous, nous voici dans la seconde partie de l'histoire.

Révélations ! Nouveaux personnages et intrigues sont au menu aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture a vous tous et bien sur l'indémodable, rien ne m'appartient sauf ... vous savez quoi !

Kiss a jeudi prochain.

* * *

 **9**

 **Je Peux Savoir Qui Vous Etes ?**

Derek était à genoux au sol et surveillait son amour se reposer. Pouvait-il encore l'appeler amour ? L'être qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit ne le connaissait pas ou plutôt ne le connaissait plus.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis la rentrée, depuis que Nathan leur avait expliqué la vérité sur ses origines, depuis le retour de Scott dans leur vie mais surtout depuis les premiers signes d'oubli. Stiles avait commencé à oublier le prénom de sa mère, puis oublier des petits détails sur Derek et la meute. Et en deux semaines il avait oublié tout le monde jusqu'à son propre père.

Père qui était actuellement en bas au salon buvant une bière tout en regardant des vidéos de Stiles et Claudia en compagnie de Mélissa. Ça peut sembler morbide mais c'est Mélissa qui avait commencer à les mettre pour Stiles mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

Derek pouvait sentir Erica dans la pièce d'à côté recroquevillée sur elle-même avec Boyd qui la berçait doucement, il percevait Amon et Peter dehors tenter de refaire sourire Cassidy qui perdait de plus en plus le sourire et ne faisait plus de sarcasmes, Scott était sur le toit en train de veiller sur le seul dont Stiles se souvenait parfaitement, Jackson !

Malheureusement les souvenirs que Stiles avaient de Jackson remontait au moment où ils se détestaient.

Dans un sens Derek se demandait s'il préférait sa situation à celle de Jackson, peut-être que Stiles se souvenait de lui mais il ne se souvenait que des mauvais moments, alors non, il ne l'enviait en aucune façon.

Le reste de la meute tombait de plus en plus dans la dépression, leurs deux alphas n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux même, enfin pour Derek.

Stiles quant à lui était toujours un peu lui-même, gaffeur, hyperactif, pénible mais sans ses souvenirs. Il lui arrivait de pleurer de temps en temps mais jamais sans savoir pourquoi !

Derek fut sorti de ses pensées par des murmures de Stiles, il posa sa main sur son front délicatement, caressant du pouce sa joue. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Doucement il passa sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Stiles, l'endroit où se trouvaient ses futurs jumeaux.

La situation était quasiment ingérable pour Derek, c'était un homme fort, un peu brutal quelque fois très énervant et un peu soupe au lait selon Stiles mais justement sans Stiles à ses côtés il devenait irritable et violent. Il devait se reprendre et trouver une solution.

Il ne savait pas comment cela s'était produit, ni pourquoi et encore moins si ça pouvait être inversé. Nathan avait bien évoqué l'idée que ce soit le sort brisé de Scott qui avait engendré cet état mais comment en être sûr.

En plus Amon était sur les nerfs en ce moment avec ses sœurs qui débarquaient à Beacon Hills en professeurs de Lycée. Est-ce que tout cela était lié ? Par-dessus le marché, l'odeur insidieuse et malsaine de Kate le hantait, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle l'épiait, mais selon Chris, sa sœur était loin, poursuivie par les Calaveras.

Cette réponse ne calmait pas pour autant ses peurs, il connaissait Kate de bien des façons et elle était bien capable de les avoir bernés pour revenir discrètement à Beacon Hills pour se venger. Le rêve qu'avait fait Stiles à la rentrée n'arrangeait pas ses inquiétudes.

Il surveilla son téléphone pour la dixième fois en une heure, il attendait des nouvelles du vétérinaire druide. Deaton l'avait appelé il y a deux heures et avec Nathan ils avaient peut-être trouvé une solution mais apparemment cette solution impliquait Amon. Le druide avait l'air étrangement nerveux au téléphone et Nathan n'avait pas l'air à son aise non plus.

Derek leva la tête, l'odeur de melon et de poivre que dégageait Nathan lui arrivait aux narines, l'odeur acidulée du citron provenant de Deaton aussi mais deux autres odeurs étaient présentes, une qu'il connaissait à peu près et une autre totalement inconnue.

Mais un grognement venant de l'extérieur lui indiqua qu'elle n'était inconnue que par la meute, Aimon semblait apeuré et en colère mais aussi très heureux, il fallait qu'il lui parle, trop de sentiments sortent de cet alpha.

Derek se leva non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois Stiles qui dormait bien profondément.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Lydia montait les escaliers rapidement et au vu de son visage, il devait se dépêcher de descendre. Erica et Boyd sortirent de la chambre de Jackson et suivirent leur alpha au rez-de-chaussée de la maison Stilinski.

La scène qui se déroulait devant lui l'intriguait, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Peter étaient dans le salon tous le regard dirigé vers la porte d'entrée, Mélissa et John se tenaient à côté de la porte grande ouverte, Aimon se trouvait dos à lui.

Derek aperçu Nathan le regard vers le sol, gêné, Deaton lui, semblait impassible mais le loup perçu le rythme affolé du cœur du druide, il aperçut une femme qui lui était familière, la fameuse sorcière qui l'avait maudit, la meute et lui.

Mais Derek n'arrivait pas à voir la personne sur qui Aimon grognait, Derek se tourna vers Peter pour lui demander de calmer son compagnon mais il remarqua que tous ses betas étaient en mode défensif, crocs sortis. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué ou préoccupé par l'état de Stiles, qui semblait faire des cauchemars à l'étage, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation.

_ Cela suffit ! La voix de Derek semblait plus fatiguée qu'énervée, il était las, j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ici …

_ Oh ! Un petit alpha exige quelque chose, comme c'est mignon …

_ La ferme ! Aimon venait de couper la parole à la femme devant lui, sa colère commençait doucement à monter, sa peur aussi. Cette femme avait le culot de venir jusqu'ici. Comment le druide avait réussi à la trouver et pourquoi la ramener dans cet endroit où il avait réussi à reprendre goût à la vie ?

_ Je te prierais d'avoir la bonté de me parler sur un autre ton que cela jeune homme …

_ Je ne te dois absolument rien, alors repars d'où tu viens et oublie que j'existe …

_ Je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour ce jeune humain appelé Stiles, d'ailleurs quelle idée d'appeler son enfant "Stiles" mon dieu je ne comprendrais jamais ces humains …

_ Madame ? Derek venait de s'approcher et de se positionner entre le Shérif qui commençait à s'énerver contre cette femme qui débarquait de je ne sais où pour insulter le nom de son fils et d'Aimon qui n'appréciait guère la façon trop courtoise mais très insultante de cette femme. En y regardant bien, la femme aux traits hispaniques, d'une beauté presque irréaliste et d'un certain âge ressemblait à Aimon.

_ Oui petit alpha ?

_ Je m'appelle Derek …

_ … Hale je sais, j'ai connu ta mère, Talia Hale, une femme et une Alpha très respectée pour ses choix disons-le, douteux …

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à Stiles ? Et continuez à parler de la sorte et je vous étripe volontiers, grogna Peter sur le point de lui sauter au cou, cette vielle harpie d'Alpha venait de s'en prendre à sa défunte sœur et en avait après son compagnon, qui qu'elle soit, il avait été sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Deaton s'avança au côté de la femme et la présenta.

_ Voici Alejandra Maria Constance De La Villa Casteliano, Alpha de la plus grande meute du Mexique et mère d'Aimon …

_ Quoi ? Hurla Peter sous le choc, il était face à sa belle-mère, attend tu veux dire que cette femme c'est ta mère ?

_ Oui !

_ Si nous pouvions passer sur les détails, pas que je souhaite écourter ma visite mais si je pouvais partir de cette ville au plus vite cela m'arrangerait …

_ C'est vrai qu'être en présence d'une tare comme moi c'est assez affligeant, il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous voie ensemble …

_ Tu ne sais rien Aimon ! Gronda violemment la femme Alpha. Tu ne parles que pour ne rien dire. Aimon sentit un léger pincement quand il perçut une pointe fugace de tristesse venant de sa mère. Je suis venue, reprit-elle, sous la demande d'une amie et si cette comédie continue je m'en vais en vous laissant vous débrouiller tout seul …

_ Ce que veut dire Allie, Tamara McDowell la sorcière de la malédiction dont la meute fut victime s'avança et prit la parole, c'est que nous sommes venus pour aider Stiles !

_ Ma mère n'aide personne à moins qu'il y ait un intérêt ou une demande de remboursement très lourd à porter…

_ Ta mère… connaît un moyen pour sauver Stiles !

Le cœur de Derek comme le cœur de chacun de la meute se mit à battre très fort sous la révélation, un espoir était en train de naître, une infime lueur luisait à l'horizon, même Aimon espérait que cela soit vrai.

_ Malheureusement il y a un prix à payer …

_ J'en était sûr …

_ Non Aimon, vous n'avez rien à payer, coupa Nathan en regardant tristement Derek qui comprit la sens de la phrase.

_ Mais moi oui !

Nathan s'approcha du jeune Alpha, il sentait sa détresse, sa peur mais aussi sa détermination à sauver son compagnon, mais allait-il accepter ce lourd tribu qu'il allait devoir porter, allait-il accepter ce sacrifice, lui qui rêvait de fonder une famille.

_ Vous deux Derek, vous allez devoir faire un choix, soit Stiles reste comme ça à jamais et vous conservez vos enfants et la possibilité d'en faire d'autres, soit Stiles retrouve la mémoire, perd les jumeaux et ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello hello ! Bon rentrons dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre. Derek faire un choix très douloureux, mais Scott a une autre idée qui ne va pas plaire. Est si Stiles s'en mêlé quand même, il s'agit de sa vie et son avenir !**

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous, je vous remercie par la même occasion pour vos rws qui me font plaisir.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez qui ... D'ailleurs ils arrivent bientôt.**

* * *

 **10**

 **Mon Amour Mes Enfants Ma Bataille**

Derek se sentit de plus en plus mal, il se trouvait devant l'un choix les plus douloureux de toute sa vie.

Perdre son Stiles mais garder les jumeaux et le choix d'avoir d'autres louveteaux ou retrouver son compagnon, perdre ses jumeaux et ne plus avoir d'enfants avec son humain.

Avait-il le droit de choisir seul ? Pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir le droit de prendre cette décision ? Stiles lui en voudrait s'ils perdaient les louveteaux mais d'un côté il perdait son compagnon. Stiles pourrait-il lui pardonner cette décision ? Derek dû s'asseoir dans un fauteuil aidé par Nathan qui était à ses côtés.

_ C'est vraiment les seules solutions ? Demanda craintivement Aimon, c'est la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal, il avait dû piéger Stiles il y a quelques semaines et pourtant ce dernier lui avait ouvert les bras et la meute sans demander quoi que ce soit, juste prendre soin de Peter, mais que deviendrait ce dernier s'il perdait encore des membres de sa famille, surtout une nouvelle génération, des descendants, des enfants.

_ Je suis désolé Aimon mais c'est la seule alternative que je connaisse, Alejandra ne voulait pas faire de mal à la famille Hale, elle estimait beaucoup Talia qui avait été une amie très chère malgré leurs divergences d'opinions, et malheureusement ses recherches n'avaient pas donné de résultats aussi concluants qu'elle l'aurait voulu, il reste une dernière solution mais je doute que votre humain l'accepte !

Tout le monde voulait la connaître mais d'un autre côté elle semblait plus horrible que les deux premières.

John voyant que personne n'osait le demander, fit le premier pas mais la réponse le choqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se fut Jackson qui s'opposa le premier.

_ Il est hors de question de sacrifier Scott, pour deux raisons, la première c'est que c'est mon compagnon et la deuxième, Stiles ne le pardonnera jamais, jumeaux ou pas jumeaux et vous le fera payer.

_ Et moi aussi, mon fils est bête, naïf, parfois à côté de ses pompes mais c'est mon fils, continua Mélissa outrée par les révélations de la louve.

Elle avait expliqué que pour annuler le contre-sort il fallait éliminer la source du problème donc de tuer Scott McCall.

L'intéressé ne pipait mot, il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour une fois dans sa vie, habituellement c'est Stiles qui réfléchissait, un peu trop d'ailleurs mais c'est son rayon, Stiles demande, Scott exécute, mais aujourd'hui c'est lui qui devait sauver son ami. Il estimait qu'il lui devait bien ça surtout après les derniers événements.

_ N'y pense pas même pas Scott, la voix de Lydia coupa court à toutes les réflexions qui fusaient dans la pièce, si jamais tu penses, ne serait-ce que faire ou envisager de te "Sacrifier" pour Stiles, moi Banshee je te traquerais dans le monde des morts et te ferais revivre, j'ai bien réussi avec Peter, et je te promais mille morts … pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça … oh non non non non non et non …

_ Ça pourrait marcher ?

_ Non mais t'es sérieux ? Mme McCall, votre fils est débile et je reste polie, toi tu es un abruti …

_ Mais ça pourrait marcher Deaton ? Scott se tourna vers la seule personne susceptible d'être objective dans cette situation mais le druide fixait quelque chose derrière eux.

Scott se retourna et fit face à un Stiles très en colère, son visage transcrivait toutes ses émotions et son corps irradiait d'une rage sans nom, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour que personne en s'en rende compte.

Mais quand il se mit à observer toutes les personnes présentes il remarqua que tous sauf Alejandra, Tamara et Nathan avaient piqué du nez regardant le sol comme si la chose répondant aux questions existentielles du monde s'y trouvait ou tout simplement pour ne pas avoir affaire à Stiles.

Car il s'agissait bien de leur Stiles, Derek l'avait reconnu de suite mais n'avait pas réussi à faire un geste tant la colère de son compagnon le paralysait, il n'avait même pas réussi à stopper Scott dans ses élucubrations, même Lydia n'avait pas réussi.

_ Scott Renaldo McCall ? Si tu veux mourir viens près de moi et je me ferais une joie de te torturer de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables afin que tu ne m'oublies jamais même dans la mort.

_ Sérieux Bro, règle 1 du Bro code Stilinski-McCall t'as oublié ?

Les membres de la meute se mirent à ricaner sérieusement, c'est la première fois qu'ils apprenaient le deuxième prénom de Scott et même Jackson se mit à sourire alors qu'il prenait son compagnon dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mélissa ne se justifia pas sur le choix du second prénom, la faute à son ex-mari qui était fan de l'ancien joueur de football brésilien Renaldo Lopes Da Cruz.

Malgré le petit moment de calme tout le monde pouvait encore sentir la colère de Stiles, une colère suintant de tous ses pores qui les rendaient mal à l'aise.

_ Si tu crois que je me soucie du Bro code maintenant tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ou ailleurs je m'en fiche …

_ Stiles tu peux être en colère mais je ne tolérerais aucun écart de langage de ta part …

_ Papa ce n'est pas le moment, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais rester en quelque sorte lucide, et pour faire court, aucunes de vos solutions me convient est-ce clair ?

Stiles regarda l'assemblée avec toute la détermination qui lui lui restait, même si au fond de lui il savait que Derek devrait prendre une décision, il ne voulait ni perdre ses souvenirs, ni ses enfants et encore moins ne plus pouvoir offrir à Derek la possibilité de reconstruire sa famille, toute sa famille, il voulait que son loup puisse jouir de la meilleure vie possible.

_ Je vais vous demander à tous un service ! J'aimerais que vous rentriez tous chez vous, excepté Derek, Nathan, Allan, Tamara, Aimon et Mme De La Villa Casteliano, enchanté de vous connaître Madame ! Stiles s'inclina face à l'Alpha qui apprécia le geste. Peter emmenez Cassidy avec vous, Scott prend Jackson pour cette nuit et les autres rentrez, je vous reverrai demain, promis.

Les personnes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger, personne ne voulait quitter cette maison sans être sûr de revoir leur ami lui-même le lendemain. Cassidy frissonnait dans les bras de Peter ou est-ce Peter qui frissonnait avec Cassidy dans les bras. Jackson contenait sa colère d'être exclu malgré la proximité de son compagnon ou alors c'est Scott qui énervait Jackson alors qu'il tentait de tirer sur la manche de sa chemise pour le faire sortir.

Un bruit de chaise fit légèrement sursauter la meute, Lydia savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver une personne enceinte même si c'est Stiles, enfin surtout si c'est Stiles. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue et serrant sa main comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Puis se retournant elle lança un regard sans équivoque à ses amis qui s'empressèrent de souhaiter bonne nuit à Stiles et au maître de maison avant de déguerpir dare-dare.

Mélissa partit aussi après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son shérif et déposé un baiser papillon discret.

_ Maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement, Stiles esquiva Derek qui tentait une approche vers lui pour lui proposer un siège alors que les autres s'installaient, la nuit allait être longue. Je crois que nous allons devoir créer une option numéro 4, nous allons devoir défaire mon lien de compagnon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeudi c'est ... je publie ... ouais c'est nul je sais !**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne nuit.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez qui ?**

* * *

 **11**

 **Une longue nuit**

Tous étaient assis en silence attendant que Stiles veuille bien expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par "défaire le lien de compagnon". Le jeune homme comprenait les émotions de son compagnon. Colère. Incompréhension. Douleur. Mais il n'en a pas pour le moment. Il était assis, les fesses sur la table basse, il voit l'oeil réprobateur de son père mais Stiles feignit de l'ignorant. Il avait plus urgent en tête.

Nathan, Allan Deaton le druide de la meute de Talia, Aimon et la mère de celui-ci. Sur le fauteuil à leur côté, attendait son fils de père qui l'observe avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Derrière Nathan, une question posée sur son épaule, la sorcière Tamara est calme mais stiles voir les nuages gris de soucis et d'appréhension. Derek Hale attendait adossé au mur, non sans impatience que Stiles ouvre la bouche.

A ce moment-là, Stiles se demandait ce que les Hale avaient avec les fenêtres. Peter, Derek ou même Cora, le peu de temps qui était restait, passait par les fenêtres pour lui rendre visite ou simplement demander un service. Enfin des grognements pour Derek et des rires idiots et pervers pour Peter. Stiles a demandé un jour si Derek n'a pas été exprès de passer par là pour laisser son odeur et dissuader d'éventuels loup de s'approcher. Cela aurait pu expliquer les rires débiles de Peter quand il passait et qu'il se bouchait le nez en entrant.

Stiles se racla la gorge et attira l'attention générale, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il observa un léger sourire sur le visage de Mme Alejandra Maria Constance de La Villa Casteliano, s'il avait bien saisi le nom au complet.

_ Je vous explique ...

_ Il n'y a rien dit, coupa Derek, il est hors ...

_ CE ... Stiles monta le volume de sa voix à l'égard de cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui décide ... qu'il va se passer. Je ne veux ni perdre mes louveteaux, ni perdre Derek et encore moins perdre mon meilleur ami, je viens à peine de le retrouver et de le laisser faire ce que soit le tuer, tout cela pour hypothétiquement moi sauver la vie, Stiles souffla se souvenant du regard de Scott quand il avait chassé de la maison avec Jackson quelques instant plus tôt. Alors on va faire simple, on va briser le lien ...

_ NON ! S'écrièrent les deux Hale à l'unisson, entonnant les personnes présentes. Stiles l'observa alors qu'ils se dévisageaient.

_ Si je n'étais pas certain d'être ton compagnon, je me sentais légèrement offensé ...

_ Aimon, souffla Peter en prenant sa main, je ne perds pas encore un membre de ma famille, surtout quand je ne trouve pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui soit bien pour lui et surtout que Stiles porte des Louveteaux, c'est dangereux de briser un lien d'âme alors que l'on se retrouve dans cet état la ...

_ Moi je sens offensé par ce terme, je suis enceint et pas en sucre mais bon, râla Stiles en faisant un mouvement de la main pour clore le débat même si voyait que Derek allait dire quelque chose. Mme Cast ...

_ Alejandra! Appel moi Alejandra, se sera plus simple pour tout le monde, sourit l'Alpha qui, Stiles était sûr, s'amusait comme une petite fille en son intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment il était connu mais il avait une impression d'amusement dans la voyant.

_ Bien Alejandra, dites-moi exactement ce qu'il va se passer si je défais le lien ...

_ Je peux ...

_ Derek! S'il te plaît, je t'aime tu le sais mais je préfère que ça vienne d'une personne étrangère à la meute, je ne supporte pas de l'entendre dire le dire! Stiles baissa les yeux un instant pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le regard de son compagnon. Déjà il avait du mal avec tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui, alors l'entendre dire ce qu'il savait, le droit dans les yeux, il ne pourrait pas.

_ Il existe plusieurs possibilités Stiles, je peux t'appeler Stiles n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien sûr c'est mon nom! Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai cru comprendre que tu cachais ton vrai nom parce qu'il est quasiment imprononçable ...

_ Mieczyslaw! Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains alors que son père le fils son prénom.

_ Je vous demande pardon! Demanda Alejandra en se tournant vers John qui haussa les épaules tandis que Peter s'étouffait pour s'empêcher de rire. Stiles même même l'amusement venant de Derek.

_ Il S'appelle Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Répéta John fier du prénom qu'il avait donné à son fils. Il regarde Nathan qui l'observait avec incrédulité et étonnement alors qu'il lui demandait comment il avait trouvé ce nom. Je ne sais pas exactement, ça vient comme ça quand Claudia et moi l'avons vu pour la première fois. Pourquoi?

Stiles leva la tête vers Nathan et attendit la réponse qui l'étonna et le rendit presque fier.

_ C'est le nom de mon père, son véritable nom. Il a changé quand nous sommes arrivés au Canada après notre exil des côtes scandinaves. Stiles sentit le fier de Nathan sur lui. C'était un homme fier et droit, un Alpha respectueux et respecté. Mais en ce qui concerne la question! Nathan n'avait rien en ce qui concerne quelle question il allait posait. Nous verrons ça plus tard si tu veux bien ...

_ MAIS C'EST CA! S'écria Peter en levant brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde excepté Alejandra qui se mit à sourire encore plus comme si elle savait que quelque chose a choisi. Stiles se dit qu'il vraiment discuter avec elle plus tard. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées l'Alpha le regarda et hocha de la tête comme pour approuver. Stiles était sidéré. Qui était vraiment cette femme hormis la mère d'Aimon?

_ Quoi? Grogna Derek énervé d'avoir l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque et de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer.

_ Mais oui, ça a beaucoup de choses, continua Peter alors qu'il se mit à marcher longtemps en grand, passant derrière le canapé devant l'incompréhension générale. Fils aptitude naturelle à "limite" commander les loups, fils envie de se protéger et aider les louveteaux, fils instinct maternel sur-développé ...

_PETER? Hurla Derek l'obligeant à se tourner vers les paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

_ Il a du sang de loup en lui! Expliqua-t-il comme si sa réponse était celle qui énonçait tout. Abruti de neveu, s'il a sang de loup venant de Nathan, cela veut dire qu'il existe une autre alternative à tout ça sans défaire le lien, il nous suffit juste de trouver ...

Peter se stoppa net et se renfrogna. Stiles essayait de mettre les paroles de Peter dans le puzzle de ses pensées mais de sa cohérence.

_ Continuer ! S'impatienta le compagnon de Stiles sur le point de devenir fou.

_ Non je me suis avancé trop vite, la solution était dans les anciens carnets de ta mère et ils ont brûlé, Stiles voir la défaite dans les yeux de mon ami. Il était peiné de ne pas pouvoir aider. Je ne me souviens plus de qui avait écrit, c'était une formule accompagnée d'une potion sous le nom de ...

_ Le secret des âmes, finit Tamara qui connaissait bien cette formule, c'est une formule qui demande à toutes les anciennes d'une lignée de se réunir et d'offrir une bénédiction, ou un vœu si on veut appeler sa comme ça, elle doit être récitante pendant que la bénédiction, boit la potion alors qu'il est à proximité de Nemeton. Finit-elle en regardant Peter mais toujours sa principale posée sur l'épaule de Nathan qui se sentait contracter. Elle n'est pas finie, je n'ai jamais réussi avoir les deux ingrédients qui me manquait à l'époque où j'ai ... ou nous avons essayé l'expérience.

Stiles se mit presque à espérer quand il est égal à les ingrédients manquants.

_ Il me faut des écailles de Kanima et du sang de Thérianthropes comme par exemple une jaguar garou ou une panthère garou, des créatures dans ce genre là ...

J'ai encore des écailles de Jackson à la clinique, Répondit Allan naturellement.

Stiles met le souffle de son père malgré l'effervescence qui régnait actuellement dans la pièce. L'espoir renaissait sans qu'il n'y ait une histoire de destruction de liens ou de sacrifices, ou même sacrifier des gens. Mais Stiles sentait que son père réfléchissait à plein régime et il savait de quoi il retourne. Stiles et les louveteaux.

C'était le sujet pénible de son père. Il savait que son père, malgré la joie de savoir qu'il est grand père, même si Stiles pensait qu'il aurait préféré être l'être autrement, la peur de perdre son fils le terrorisait. Stiles vit son père jeter un oeil à Nathan qui tente d'expliquer quelque chose à Peter sans se rendre compte que l'observait. John se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de disparaître dedans. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Alejandra se leva sa son tour et le devança.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ni même quoi faire, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que son père n'allait pas bien. Enfin il a été vu mais ces derniers temps il n'était plus lui-même. Il y a besoin d'air, besoin de réfléchir, il fallait sortir mais était-ce raisonnable quand on peut perdre la mémoire subitement. Il décida qu'il s'agit du coup. Trop d'émotions, trop d'agitations. Trop de trop pour lui.

_ Où tu vas? La voix de Derek résonna dans la pièce alors que le silence se mit à régner. Même dans la cuisine plus aucuns fils ne filtraient.

_ Je vais dehors, marcher, expliqua Stiles en enfilant son blouson en toile rouge à capuche. J'ai besoin de faire le vide ...

_ Tu n'y vas pas seul ...

_ SI! Et personne ne m'en pensea. Tu peux venir, j'entends et je vois surtout que je ressens tout de toi et là vois-tu j'ai besoin d'espace, de m'éloigner pour réfléchir avant de perdre encore tout à fait la boule ou même la mémoire , je veux pouvoir penser hors de la meute. Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite, je ressens tout le monde Derek, Stiles se tourna vers le canapé, j'arrive même à ressentir les émotions d'Aimon alors qu'il est nouveau dans la meute.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek, glissa ses mains dans les siennes et posa sa tête sur son torse.

_ Tu te souviens du rêve presque prémonitoire que tu as fait?

_ Celui de ...

_ Oui?

_ Oui! Pense à ça! Juste à ça! Je reviens j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, après je reviens et sur peut dormir, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre ...

_ Et sur n'oublie pas les protections cette fois, s'écria John dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, une fois ça va ...

_ Papa! Râla Stiles en étouffant un rire. Il s'entend les ricanements de Peter.

Stiles s'éloigna et sortit non sans un regard sur Derek qui ne lâche pas du regard avec cette envie du dévoreur tout crut.

A peine sortit, Stiles fit quelques pas et se stoppa sur le trottoir.

_ Si jamais je vous sens encore sur les dix prochains mètres, je m'assure que la seule chose que vous faites tous les deux, dans les mois à venir, c'est d'exécuter toutes les lubies et les caprices de Lydia même les plus ABSURDES, s'écria Stiles à voix basse, en direction d'un arbre de l'autre côté de la rue. Jackson Whittemore et Scott McCall dégagez d'ici de suite.

Il est entendu que des plaintes et des couinements alors que les branches de l'arbre se mirent à bouger et laisser deux ombres fugaces loinent en courant.

_ Je vous jure! Les enfants! A peine les garçons partis, Stiles sentit un léger picotement dans les extrémités de ses doigts. Chassant une sourde angoisse dans son cœur, il a pris la direction opposée aux deux loups et marcha pour se vider la tête.

_ Alpha Hale?

Derek n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. D'ailleurs il n'a jamais été d'humeur à discuter, il préférait écouter les élucubrations incessantes de son compagnon qui parlait pour deux, à longueur de temps. Il savait que tout le monde pensait que l'énervait mais bien au contraire, cela l'apaisait, le son de sa voix, la mélodie qui en ressortait le détendait. Lire la suite aux idées reçues de la meute, Derek écoutait toujours attentivement les délires et les dialogues que fait Stiles, il ne ratait aucunes miettes.

_ Alpha Hale? S'impatienta la personne qui l'interpellait.

Derek se tourne et observe Alejandra Maria Constance De La Villa Casteliano. Dire que sa mère et elle se connaissait. Il n'a jamais eu rencontré. Faut dire qu'il était toujours à droite et à gauche et que sa mère n'avait jamais été invitée aux réunions avec les autres clans qu'elle avait rencontré. Non-ça la supplique de Laura. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à sa sœur. Elle lui manquait tellement. Parfois il avait l'impression étrange qu'elle veillait sur lui. Et d'autres qu'il était seul.

_ Que puis-je pour vous Alpha Casteliano? Répondit platoniquement Derek qui était plus qu'épuisé. Ses heures de sommeil depuis les semaines se comptaient sur les doigts de ses principaux.

_ Je voudrais vous demander la permission de rester quelque temps sur votre territoire ...

_ QUOI? Maman ...

_ Tss, ne me coupe pas Aimon! Cela est impolie et très irrespectueux, ton père ne t'a-t-il rien appris?

_ Les bases pour trahir et empoisonner l'esprit des gens sûrement ...

_ Aimon! Siffla l'Alpha en regardant son fils. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça!

_ Désolé mère! Derek regarda Aimon, un Alpha errant, fort et fier mais qui baissait devant la tête devant sa mère. Il se demandait si ...

_ Je suis comme ça avec tous mes loups? Finit Alejandra.

_ Commentaire ...

_ Je savais ce que vous dire, je pensais que mon fils avait expliquant la particularité des femmes de ma famille?

_ Non, réponse Derek en jetant un oeil à Peter et Aimon dans leur coin. Derek sentait que son oncle était au courant à la façon dont il avait tenu son compagnon. Mais mon oncle doit savoir lui!

Peter toussota et se tourna vers son neveu, un sourire gêné et contrit sur le visage.

_ Ce n'est pas grave je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, par contre je veux rester ici. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, mes filles sont ici ! Elles ne m'ont pas expliqué les raisons de leurs venues mais surtout il y a un homme dangereux derrière leur soudaine envie de venir s'installer ici.

Nathan sentit son estomac se tordre quand le nom de l'homme retentit dans la pièce.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voila le debut de la fin is coming. Stiles ... et Derek ... en plus Theo ... je ne vais quand meme pas vous resumez le chapitre sinon il n'y a plus de surprise surtout que ...**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf vous savez quoi !**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

* * *

 **12**

 **La chasse est ouverte/Courses contre la montre**

Stiles avançait tranquillement sur le chemin qu'il empruntait. Malgré la nuit noire éclairée par des lanternes vacillantes sur le trottoir, il pouvait réfléchir calmement sans se perdre, il connaissait la rue par cœur. Son cerveau fumait à force de tourner et retourner tout cette histoire dans sa tête. Un mois et demi. Tellement de choses s'était passé pendant ce petit laps de temps. Et pourtant il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mon dieu si sa mère avait été là, elle en serait devenue folle. Assurément elle l'aurait soutenu et aidé dans les épreuves qu'il était en train de traverser.

Il expira un long soupir de lassitude. Sa vie n'était qu'un long manège à sensation. Un court moment de répit avant une longue descente infernale. Et cela continuait, encore et encore. Il stoppa sa marche et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, attendant de voir si la personne qui le suivait allait se manifester. Voyant que celle-ci ne ferait rien, il continua son chemin.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva finalement à une intersection et arrêta son manège.

_ Franchement c'est stupide ce petit jeu ! Souffla Stiles en se retournant. Son regard se posa sur son stalker, son cœur se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait ressenti depuis un bon moment déjà.

_ Je suis surprise que tu sois sorti seul Stilinski. Dit la voix étonnée mais moqueuse de la jeune femme qui suivait de près Stiles.

Sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre, Kate Argent s'avança près de lui, son sourire infâme et sardonique figé sur le visage. Les bras croisés sur son torse, faisant ressortir sa poitrine serrée dans un tee shirt moulant sur un pantalon treillis camouflage. La jeune femme fit claquer ses talons tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Même si l'envie de fuir taraudait Stiles, il n'en fit rien, car il savait que malgré ses nouveaux dons, il n'était pas de taille. De plus il s'était trop éloigné de chez lui pour appeler à l'aide.

_ Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un en avait après moi, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles utilisait toujours l'humour quand il était pris au piège ou stress. Moyen de défense inutile face à ce genre de personne mais c'est ça façon à lui de repousser le moment où il paniquerait ? Tu sais que je suis relié à Derek et qu'il peut …

_ Non. Non. Stiles, pas cette fois ! Kate l'observa en tournant la tête de droite à gauche lui confirmant que le petit picotement qu'il avait ressenti en partant de chez lui était bien de la magie et qu'il était seul. Je me suis arrangé pour que nous soyons seuls. Toi et moi !

_ Que veux-tu Kate ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire …

_ Rien de personnel Stiles. Mais j'ai un compte à régler avec Derek et quelqu'un aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer. Kate baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Stiles mit automatiquement ses mains dessus en mesure de protection, il savait malgré tout qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à cette psychopathe. Toi et tes louveteaux !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer tes amis ! S'ils sont aussi barges que toi non merci. Stiles se crispa, Kate fit luire ses yeux et ses crocs sortirent. Un grognement sinistre sortit de sa gorge en représailles.

_ A ta place stupide boulet, je n'insulterais pas quelqu'un qui peut te déchiqueter d'un coup de dents… Pourquoi souris-tu débile ? S'énerva Kate en observant le jeune homme sourire.

_ Parce que c'était la phrase préférée de Derek avant qu'il ne prenne goût à ma gorge… Littéralement ! Se moqua Stiles qui savait les sentiments profonds de Kate envers Derek.

Comment en serait-il autrement, elle ne pouvait que le désirer pour faire tout ça afin de récupérer Derek. Mais elle devait être aussi stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que Derek ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ou seulement de manière juste physique. Stiles pouvait se l'avouer, Kate Argent était toujours désirable malgré son âge, alors il imaginait aisément un Derek Hale à l'adolescence, shooté aux hormones devant une bombe comme elle.

Grognant entre ses crocs, Stiles vit Kate s'approcher de lui et l'attraper à la gorge. Il était terrorisé mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Pétrifié par la jeune femme, il était incapable de mouvoir un seul geste, ni même crier. Il ferma les yeux et attendit les mains posées fermement sur son ventre qu'un miracle apparaisse.

Il sentit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et souffler dans son cou. Elle approcha de son oreille et murmura.

_ Tu as de la chance que j'ai pour consigne de te garder en vie jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse, sinon tu serais déjà mort…

_ Excusez-moi ? Tout va bien ? Stiles sursauta tandis que Kate se retourna sur elle-même. Ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme que Stiles été sûr d'avoir déjà vu mais il se reprit bien vite voyant l'urgence de la situation.

_ ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! VITE ! VOUS … Stiles fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin violemment. Kate se tourna vers l'intrus et fit luire ses yeux et tout en s'approchant du jeune homme plié en deux et terrorisé par la créature qui se dressait devant lui.

_ Toi mon bonhomme, personne ne m'a dit que je devais garder les témoins vivants. Grogna Kate.

_ A ta place je me méfierai ! Murmura le jeune homme qui d'un seul coup se redressa. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kate venait de voler dans les airs au-dessus de lui et atterrir à cinq mètres de lui brutalement. Se relevant rapidement Stiles pouvait voir l'étonnement et la fureur sur le visage de la femme Jaguar alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme derrière lui. Tournant la tête doucement, Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était transformé. L'inconnu se mit à sourire face à lui. Un sourire franc et sincère.

_ Qui es-tu ? Lança Kate à l'intention du lycanthrope. Stiles l'entendit renifler et grogner dangereusement.

_ Plus fort que toi vieille femme !

_ Tu vas regretter de m'avoir …

_ Fais-moi rire ! s'esclaffa le loup tandis qu'il fit briller ses yeux d'un bleu profond à son encontre. Tu n'es même pas capable de me sentir pourtant je suis là depuis que Stiles est sorti de chez lui, j'étais même là quand il a chassé les deux beaux gosses en les menaçant de les laisser aux mains de Lydia, moi-même j'aurais peur qu'on me laisse entre les mains de la Banshee, elle est redoutable et terrifiante. Stiles pouvait voir les poils des bras du loup se redresser dans un frisson de peur. Et je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.

Stiles avait comme une impression de familiarité et de souvenirs. Il avait le vague trouble de le connaître comme un lointain secret qui revenait à lui. Il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais la présence du jeune homme ne lui était pas désagréable. Un sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie s'échappa de lui quand il s'approcha doucement du loup.

Petit pas à petit pas, Stiles raccourcissait la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Des cris joyeux lui chatouillaient délicieusement les oreilles, des câlins partagés semblaient le frôler, des secrets enfantins courraient le long de sa langue.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit à la lumière d'un réverbère qui était devant lui. Stiles avait bien senti quelque chose l'attirait vers ce nouvel élève, quand il était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de classe. Du bout des doigts, le jeune homme toucha la joue du loup qui ferma les yeux et approcha son visage pour approfondir la caresse. Stiles versa quelques larmes quand enfin le prénom de son premier ami d'enfance sortit de sa gorge.

_ Theo ! Souffla-t-il doucement et douloureusement.

_ Oui Stiles ! Je suis bien là !

Ils se sourirent un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait un intrus dans les parages. Malgré le ressentit de la puissance que dégageait Theo, Stiles ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger. Pas encore. Pas après tout ce que le loup avait vécu à cause de lui. Pas une nouvelle fois. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, il allait pouvoir le sauver.

_ Désolé ! S'excusa Stiles en reculant devant le regard étonné et interrogateur de son ancien ami.

_ Que …

_ Reste en dehors de ça, Theo, c'est mon combat cette fois-ci, pas le tient. Stiles lui sourit et recula jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Kate qui ricana en voyant Stiles abandonner la partie et être sage.

_ C'est bien Stiles ! Tu te montres raisonnable …

_ Je veux surtout éviter que tu te fasses encore ridiculiser …

_ Ferme la et suis moi sagement, Kate se tourna vers Theo et le fusilla du regard. Restes en dehors de ça, misérable créature, si on se recroise je serais moins gentille, si tu nous suis pas, je ne lui fais pas de mal, cracha la Jaguar en attrapant le bras frêle de Stiles. Le jeune homme souffla de douleur quand elle enfonça ses griffes dans la chair faisant grogner le loup.

Un dernier regard à son ami d'enfance. Puis Stiles suivit Kate qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, laissant Theo dans le plus grand désarroi.

L'ambiance était pesante dans la pièce. Depuis que Nathan s'était tu. Peu de gens connaissait son histoire, il en avait parlé brièvement à Stiles mais le répéter, était presque une torture pour lui. S'en souvenir était une chose, mais y mettre des mots en était une autre. A chaque fois c'était plus dur car tout ressortait, émotions, sentiments, peur, appréhension et tristesse.

_ Comment avez-vous fais pour nous retrouver alors ? Demanda John tandis qu'il mettait bout à bout les pièces du puzzle de sa famille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, après tout le temps que Nathan était là, il entendait l'histoire de son ancêtre. Oui son ancêtre. Il était le père de Stiles, donc il était logique que ce soit aussi son ancêtre.

Mon dieu que cela devenait difficile de rester sain d'esprit dans toute cette histoire, comme ne pas réagir dans la folie que cette merde mettait dans sa vie. Il avait pu réussir à presque accepter Stiles et Derek. Et la meute. Et le fait de se retrouver coincer dans son corps d'adolescent un peu rebelle et délinquant. Stiles lui rappelait à son bon souvenir régulièrement. Mais découvrir l'histoire de Nathan et se rendre finalement compte que sa famille, dont il reste le dernier descendant avec Stiles, était des loups depuis plusieurs générations.

Son père, Paul Trevor Stilinski n'a jamais dû être au courant, ou même s'il l'avait été, jamais il n'en aurait parlé. Ce fichu vieil homme aigri et brutal n'aimait rien et personne hormis sa femme et encore. Ça dépendait des jours. S'il rentrait sobre ou pas.

Il jeta un regard à Nathan qui fixait la table basse d'un regard vide et presque éteint. Tamara dont la main était toujours sur son épaule, le regardait avec un regard empli de tristesse et de peine. Elle qui connaissait son passé et en avait fait partie d'une certaine façon, savait plus que quiconque les tourments qui pouvaient écraser le cœur de Nathan.

Elle avait le don de ressentir certaines émotions chez les gens. Elle pouvait discerner leurs sentiments via un réseaux de couleurs. Comme les couleurs des âmes. Elle ne l'utilisait pas en permanence pour ne pas interférer dans la vie des gens et dans leur intimité. Elle pouvait voir aussi des bribes du futur. Mais cela ne marchait pas comme la série télévise de Nathan. Charmed. Elle ne voyait pas le futur en touchant des objets ou des gens. C'était comme des flash qui lui arrivaient sans prévenir comme ça, c'est tout. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait vu la potion des âmes.

Elle souffla et resserra sa prise sur l'épaule tendu à l'extrême de Nathan. Il était son ami, son véritable seul ami. L'homme pour qui elle avait donné sa vie.

_ C'est un pur hasard ! Souffla Nathan alors qu'il essayait de reprendre pied après l'annonce de l'Alpha Alejandra. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville pour trouver une solution et que j'ai senti l'odeur de Stiles sur Derek, mon cœur n'a fait qu'un tour, je suis devenu fou de joie de m'apercevoir qu'il restait sur cette planète des descendants de ma lignée. Nathan plongea son regard plein d'espoir dans celui déterminé de John. On m'a arraché à ma famille, certes je l'ai fait volontairement, mais quand j'ai enfermé Igor, enfin quand nous l'avons enfermé, il m'a annoncé que ma famille n'existait plus, qu'ils étaient tous morts. Alors après des jours de questionnements et d'apitoiement, Tamara et moi avons fait le chemin retour vers mon village.

Nathan se souvient encore de l'odeur de mort et de cendres qui était resté dans l'air même après des décennies d'inoccupation du village. Une habitante du village voisin leur avait raconté comment des chasseurs avaient fait irruption dans le village, séparant femme, homme et enfants, tuant d'abord les hommes pour éviter des représailles, torturant les enfants devant des mères impuissantes avant de leur donner la mort à leur tour et finissant par les mères accablées par le chagrin. Puis ils avaient brûlé entièrement le village, détruisant les corps des cadavres encore frais des victimes de leur barbarie. Personne n'avait pu intervenir dans la barbarie qui avait détruit un village de 80 âmes. Elle entendait encore les hurlements des habitants du village, criant à l'aide pour sauver les enfants.

Nathan s'était effondré, transformé en chat noir immortel avec sur la conscience le poids des morts de son clan. Il avait perdu son compagnon, sa femme, son frère. Parti les venger, il avait aussi perdu sa meute. Sans la présence de Tamara, l'homme-chat aurait sombré.

_ Alors votre venue n'est que pure coïncidence ? Demanda Derek dont le cœur était au diapason avec celui de l'immortel.

_ Nous sommes venus pour trouver une solution à mon état et pour vérifier le Nemeton, comme nous le faisons à chaque siècle qui passe. Nathan se tourna vers Peter et Derek. Mais aussi pour honorer la mémoire d'Andrew. Votre ancêtre était un homme merveilleux et bon. Il a donné sa vie quelques années plus tard pour sauver sa meute. Il est mort en héros et sera toujours dans mon cœur.

Un bruit coupa Nathan alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Des bruits de pas rapides comme quelqu'un qui court s'approchaient de la maison. Alejandra leva la main vers les personnes présentes pour leur indiquer qu'elle savait qui arrivait, mais elle leva la tête intriguée et effrayée. Elle se leva rapidement suivie de près par les hommes Hale et Stilinski. Elle avait espéré que ceci n'arrive pas mais elle n'avait pas bien jugé la situation. Elle pouvait lire en son beta. Enfin pas son bêta, mais celui qui l'avait accompagnée.

Cela faisait 3 mois que Theo faisait presque partie de sa meute. Elle avait beaucoup souffert du départ de son propre fils. Pour elle, ses enfants étaient toute sa vie même si elle gérait la meute, ses enfants étaient une grande partie d'elle-même. Quand Aimon était parti, Alejandra en avait eu le cœur brisé et avait beaucoup douté de ses compétences de mère et de leader.

Son mari ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé dans ce sens en la remettant en question quant à l'éducation d'Aimon. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de pousser à bout son fils pour qu'il fuit. Elle voulait son bonheur et étant le fils aîné, c'était à lui de reprendre le flambeau quand viendrait l'heure de son déclin.

Elle connaissait les penchants de son fils pour la gente masculine et savait que cela passerait mal dans leur clan. Pas qu'ils soient tous arriérés et bornés mais beaucoup n'auraient jamais accepté qu'Aimon prenne la relève. Et il était inconcevable pour son mari que son fils épouse un homme et devienne le chef de clan. Alors elle avait pris la mauvaise décision de pousser son fils à bout en l'obligeant à rencontrer des louves de diverses clan des alentours, prétextant qu'il serait bon d'avoir certains territoires jumelés au sien.

Après des mois de forcing, Aimon avait pris ses affaires et les avait abandonnés. Ses filles avaient bien compris son manège et souffraient ne pouvoir rien faire que de l'y aider. Mario Consuelo Tristan Alvarez époux De La Villa Casteliano était plus que ravi de cette décision, il pouvait mettre quelqu'un de normal à la tête de la famille, en croyant qu'il lui serait plus facile d'avoir les faveurs de ses filles qu'il pensait être de son côté.

Alejandra n'avait montré aucunes émotions quant au départ de son fils à qui que ce soit, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de pleurer quand elle se retrouvait seule parfois.

Puis un jour débarqua une famille humaine avec un jeune loup. Ils étaient poursuivis par d'étranges docteurs qui en avaient après le jeune homme. Le père mourut quelques jours après leur arrivée. Blessé mortellement, il avait réussi à tenir depuis trois jours. Sentant qu'il était en sécurité dans le clan mexicain, il s'était relâché et avait décédé en sécurité et serein. La mère était devenue folle et Alejandra avait dû la faire interner de force. Pour une humaine, elle avait une sacrée force et avait expédié deux de ses loups contre un arbre.

Le jeune homme de 17 ans n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant près de deux semaines. Même à la mort de son père et l'internement de sa mère. Il avait fallu l'intervention de ses fameux docteurs dans leur hacienda où sont réunis en permanence plus d'une cinquantaine de loups et une vingtaine d'humains. Famille et amis formant une partie du clan. En quelques heures, avec beaucoup de blessés et quelques pertes à déplorer, les docteurs avaient été vaincus et le jeune homme s'était mis à parler. Parler et encore parler. L'alpha s'était alors dis qu'il n'avait pas dû s'exprimer depuis un moment.

Il parlait de tout et de rien, elle l'avait entendu parler de Stiles. Elle s'était demandé ce que pouvait être un "Stiles" sur le moment et pourquoi il était si important pour lui. Mais elle avait compris quand il s'était calmé et qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation. Elle pensait ne pouvoir rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le mot "Beacon Hills.

Elle avait fait suivre discrètement son fils toutes les années où il était parti et justement son fils était là-bas avec Tamara. La sorcière, une amie de longue date ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi elle s'y trouvait mais cela donnait une bonne raison à Alejandra pour y débarquer. De plus deux de ses filles s'étaient entichées d'un sorcier nommé Igor dont les effluves l'alertaient et mettaient ses sens en mode danger.

Elle aimait beaucoup Theo Raeken, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'en faire un de ses betas, mais le loup avait rejeté cordialement ses demandes prétextant qu'il n'avait qu'un seul Alpha. Son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski.

Alejandra découvrit un jeune loup terrorisé et essoufflé se tenant devant la porte. Elle commençait à avoir peur mais n'en montrait rien.

_ Ils ont enlevé Stiles !


	14. Chapter 14

**13**

Le cœur de Stiles se serrait et tressautait à chaque embardées que faisait la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait longtemps que la Jaguar lui avait bandé les yeux et avait posé un pendentif autour de son cou. Sûrement pour faire disparaître son odeur et le kidnapper sans que ses compagnons de meute ne puisse le retrouver. Mais il avait un coup d'avance sur cette garce et celui qui avait commandité tout cela.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que le lien qui unissaient Derek et lui était puissant. Son compagnon le retrouverait rapidement et le sauverait. S'était pour cette seule raison que Stiles s'était laissé faire. Enfin il espérait que cela fonctionne comme ça, sinon il était foutu. Son cœur recommença à faire des loopings dans sa poitrine. Un souffle d'exaspération se fit entendre à ses côtés. Il imaginait sans mal le regard ennuyé de sa conductrice avec une moue de dégoût.

_ Arrête ça de suite …

_ Arrêter quoi ? Sérieux ? Je me fais kidnapper, on me bande les yeux, on m'attache les mains, tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part…

_ Je ne supporte plus d'entendre ton cœur battre, si ce n'était que moi, vous seriez morts tous les trois…

_ Trois ? Stiles compris de suite la référence et se mit à sourire comme jamais. Il avait deux louveteaux en lui.

_ Oui ! Trois, je peux les sentir se former. Ne te réjouis pas aussi vite, bientôt ils ne seront plus à toi et tu seras trop mort pour en profiter. Alors ferme la !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Il se trouvait démuni face à cette femme qui pouvait péter les plombs facilement. Alors il ferma la bouche et se tut. Il espérait sincèrement que Derek le trouve rapidement et qu'il puisse enfin vivre tranquille. Entouré de sa meute et famille.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes dans ce qui lui semblait être une forêt. Le chemin escarpé et abrupt, le bruit des feuilles des arbres frappant contre les vitres de la voiture. Il sursauta quand la porte côté conducteur claqua. Il attendit quelques instants, il semblait entendre une conversation quand la porte s'ouvrit de son côté brusquement.

_ Alors c'est lui ? Demanda une voix féminine.

_ Oui et je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! Lui répondit une autre. Il est banal et quelconque, en plus il n'est pas très beau… Par contre il a une très bonne odeur, j'y croquerais bien…

_ Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît ! Les interrompit une voix masculine cette fois ci. Stiles tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, elle lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Cela lui rappela aussi que c'était pour bientôt. Jamais il n'oublierait la voix de cet homme. Emmenez notre invité dans sa suite, mon plan va bientôt s'achever et plutôt que je ne l'aurais espéré !

Stiles étonnamment silencieux écoutait avec attention ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Aveuglé par le morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit tous ses sens pour se repérer. Mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Comment était est-ce possible ? Il aurait au moins dû entendre le bruit du vent ? Une poigne un peu forte le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Avance ! Râla Kate alors qu'elle le poussait légèrement devant elle.

Stiles trébucha et tituba dangereusement sur ce qui semblait être des marches donnant sur leur repère. Qui dit marche, dit maison ou cabane. Ils étaient environ au minimum quatre, donc plusieurs pièces, donc une maison. Assez loin de toutes habitations vu le chemin qu'ils avaient pris et en hauteur.

Un grognement humain se fit entendre alors que Stiles trébucha une nouvelle fois sous les coups de main de Kate.

_ Fais y attention ou tu en subiras les conséquences, prévint l'homme. J'ai attendu des siècles que tout cela se produise, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit avant mon heure, tu en payeras le prix cher et tu n'auras pas ce que je t'ai promis !

Stiles grimaça, Kate s'était crispée sur son bras. Il avait l'impression que le Jaguar n'aimait pas le chef mais une promesse est une promesse et vu ce qui était en jeu, elle le tolérait. Le jeune homme traversa quelques pièces avant d'arriver devant une porte que Kate ouvrit.

_ Attention à la marche ! Souffla Kate en poussant légèrement Stiles pour qu'il avance. Stiles tâtonna de son pied pour monter les marches ne rencontra que du vide.

_ Tu croyais vraiment à avoir une suite ? Kate ricana derrière lui. Tu vas à la cave, je t'ai installé une serviette et une gamelle d'eau, allez, avance. Retenant Stiles par le col, elle le fit avancer aux pas. Stiles n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche.

Arrivé en sécurité en bas des escaliers, Kate retira le bandeau de Stiles qui observa son environnement. Une petite cave avec pour seule lumière une petite fenêtre - aération de vingt centimètres sur quinze, donnant sur l'extérieur mais à l'arrière de la maison. Stiles ne pouvait plus voir la voiture qui l'avait déposé. Une pièce de 12 m² l'attendait effectivement. Une serviette sale posée au sol, une gamelle d'eau pas très claire et un seau lui faisait office de palace.

_ Je peux aller aux toilettes avant que ma charmante marâtre m'enferme dans mes quartiers, et personnellement j'aurais préféré le grenier …

_ La ferme Stiles et si sa seigneurie veut faire ses royaux besoins, il y a un magnifique trône qui l'attend dans le coin. Sourit Kate en pointant du doigt le seau sale qu'il venait de voir.

_ Sérieux ? Un seau ? Mais …

_ Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes Stiles, tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais rien qu'un petit humain faiblard et insipide …

_ Comment Chris et Alison n'ont jamais vu que tu étais folle …

Stiles suffoqua presque immédiatement. La femme jaguar venait de se transformer et lui écraser la trachée, l'empêchant de respirer.

_ Ne parle plus jamais de ma famille, tu ne sais rien de nous, tu …

_ ARGENT ! hurla l'homme en haut des escaliers. Stiles put sentir de la magie à l'œuvre, obligeant Kate à se plier en deux de douleur. Remonte immédiatement, on doit parler toi et moi ! MAINTENANT !

Kate lui jeta un regard méprisant et monta les marches. Stiles s'avança et entraperçu l'homme lui sourire alors qu'il fermait la porte. A clés. Stiles dû plisser des yeux pour y voir dans sa nouvelle maison. Il prit la serviette et la plia. Puis la posa sur le sol et s'assit dessus.

Prenant appui sur le mur, il tenta de se persuader que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Qu'il ne resterait pas suffisamment de temps dans le noir avant que le croquemitaine ne vienne le dévorer. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, il crocheta ses bras autour et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Priant pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il se mit à pleurer. Seul. Dans le noir. Loin de son père. Loin de Derek. Loin de tout.

Un grognement de rage et de frustration s'éleva dans la cave faisant tremblait les loups qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Ils avaient tous patrouillé toute la nuit, fouillant les moindres recoins de la ville et de ses alentours. Passant au peigne fin les coins où Stiles aurait pu être emmené par Kate.

La maison brûlée des Hale. L'ancien loft. Echein House. L'hôpital. Le Lycée. Mais rien, pas la moindre trace de l'alpha humain. Pour un humain normal comme le shérif, la pièce pourrait ressembler à une salle d'attente d'un grand psychiatre pour dépressif chronique.

Mais pour un loup comme Aimon, la pièce puait la tristesse et le désespoir. Pour beaucoup dans la pièce, il y avait un espoir. Lydia n'avait pas crié donc Stiles était en vie. Mais pour d'autres, ne pas trouver la moindre trace d'odeur ne présageait rien de bon.

Etrangement John n'était pas oppressé, pas stressé, même pas un peu, pas angoissé. Il était serein et calme alors qu'il aurait dû péter les plombs depuis longtemps. Mais il vaquait à ses occupations sous le regard désolé et intrigué des membres de la meute. Certains se demandaient s'il n'avait pas littéralement disjoncté. D'autres se demandaient si Deaton ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre. Peut-être un peu trop.

Un second grognement et un bruit de bois cassé les firent sursauter. John leva la tête et se mit à sourire.  
_ Ah c'était la chaise à bascule de Claudia ça ! Il sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de près par Mélissa qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Vous croyez qu'on …

_ Non, coupa Lydia. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Scott demander quoi que ce soit.

Elle savait qu'elle était injuste car comme tout le monde dans la pièce, il était inquiet. Et ça se voyait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Elle les avait sommés de veiller sur lui et ils avaient échoué tous les deux. Ils étaient des loups bordel, ils pourraient être plus discrets quand ils suivent quelqu'un. Même l'autre là, le Theo, il avait réussi et pourtant il dégageait une puissance phénoménale. En plus elle était en colère. Etre appelée en plein câlin avec un mec torride parce que Stiles a disparu kidnappé ça n'aide pas non plus.

_ Je suis désolé …

_ Je m'en contrefiche Scott, je me contrefiche que tu sois désolé, que vous soyez tous les deux désolés, pointa-elle son doigt vers Scott et Jackson qui baissèrent la tête. Je vous ai demandé…

_ Stiles a utilisé son statut et une menace efficace pour les faire déguerpir…

_ Il ne me semble pas avoir demander ton …

_ Je ne suis pas ton copain, Lydia Martin, ni ton sous-fifre, alors modère tes paroles et ton comportement avec moi ! La meute leva la tête et fixèrent Theo qui venait de rabrouer Lydia Martin.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais…

_ Je suis Theo Raeken, le tout premier ami de Stiles dans cette maudite ville. Cracha le loup en se levant. Lydia pouvait apercevoir une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Mélange de peine et de mort. Alors princesse Lydia je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton. Pour être plus précis, je suis son premier louveteau à Beacon Hills…

_ Théophile ? Alejandra apparut à la porte d'entrée et fit un signe de tête à Theo pour le faire sortir. Le jeune loup obéit.

_ Calme toi Derek ou je devrais prendre des mesures pour le faire à ta place …

_ Me calmer ? Hurla Derek à Nathan. Tu me demandes de me calmer. Tu es sérieux ? Derek grimaça légèrement, sa main guérissait lentement de sa rencontre avec un des murs de la cave. Mon compagnon a disparu. Personne ne trouve de trace de lui comme s'il s'était évaporé. Mais le meilleur du meilleur, je ne peux pas sortir de cette maison !

Derek tourna sur lui-même énervé et relâcha ses bras qui frappèrent ses jambes dans un mouvement défaitiste. Je ne peux littéralement pas sortir de cette maison et pour couronner le tout je suis maintenant enfermé dans cette cave dans laquelle je suis allé tout seul, pour une obscure raison mais le must, j'ai dans la tête un bruit sourd comme une chanson qui ne veux pas me quitter et je vais devenir complètement CINGLE !

_ Concentre toi Derek ! Lui expliqua Nathan, il y a peut-être une raison pour laquelle tout ça arrive et si …

_ Une Raison ? Tu veux une raison ? Mon abruti de compagnon a décidé seul de partir avec la femme qui a détruit ma famille et ma meute. Je ne sais pas quelle raison il peut y avoir avec ça. Si tu la trouves explique-moi la …

_ Compagnon, expliqua une petite voix en haut des escaliers. Vous êtes des compagnons naturels imprégnés de magie ancestral. Derek vit descendre la petite Cassidy. Mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Elle avançait sans même regarder autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un la guidait.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, elle se tourna vers lui et Nathan. Elle pointa son doigt sur Derek qui sentit une légère brûlure sur son torse. Intrigué l'Alpha retira le tissu dévoilant le tatouage qui était apparu quelques semaines auparavant. Celui-ci se mit à picoter péniblement.

_ Utilise ta marque de compagnon pour le trouver Derek Allan Hale, soit digne de ta lignée. Cassidy ferma les yeux. Quand elle le rouvrit, Derek la regarda s'étonner de sa présence. Euh je sais que je suis la plus intelligente mais on peut me dire ce que je fais là, j'étais en train d'embêter Pet' et … je sais plus …

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu … Ah te voilà s'écria Peter qui descendit les marches trois par trois et récupéra la fillette qui s'esclaffa dans ses bras.

_ Attend ? S'écria Derek alors que les deux remontaient. J'ai une idée et je vais avoir besoin de vous. Désigna-t-il Nathan, Cassidy et Peter.

Alors qu'il allait expliquer quelque chose son téléphone vibra. Il l'ouvrit et une mauvaise nouvelle apparut sur l'écran de son portable.


	15. Chapter 15

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et vous savez qui !

14

Stiles avait froid, très froid même. Il n'était pas seul mais il était entouré d'ennemis. Assis au milieu du Nemeton avec pour seul vêtement, un tee-shirt à manches courtes, il commençait à se les geler grave. Mais surtout il avait peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver. Une semaine qu'il avait pris la décision de suivre Kate dans cette rue.

Une semaine à être nourri que de jus d'orange avec un arrière-goût étrange mais il s'en fichait, il avait tellement soif. Une pomme et de la brioche. Il avait faim. Le jeune homme sentait l'air frais de la nuit le frapper, même la lumière de la lune ne le réchauffait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être dans les bras chaud de Derek, sentir ses mains glisser sur son corps, manipuler les lèvres de son loup pour les mordiller délicatement. Mon dieu Derek lui manquait. Une longue semaine sans lui était une véritable torture.

Stiles s'en voulait aussi. Il s'en voulait de faire des angoisses à Derek. Il l'avait laissé seul. Ils n'étaient plus deux mais chacun de leur côté et Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il avait aussi un peu abandonné sa meute, ses amis, sa famille.

Son père devait être mort d'inquiétude. S'il sortait vivant de cette histoire, il emmènerait son père quelque part, camper peut-être, ou allez voir un match de football américain puis ils iraient se goinfrer de cochonneries pour clôturer tout ça. Mais il lui promettrait de faire attention à lui, d'éviter les ennuis même si son second prénom était « aimant à problèmes ».

L'énergie du Nemeton mettait mal à l'aise Stiles, il ne connaissait pas son histoire originelle mais les événements autour de l'arbre étaient tous négatifs. Pourquoi un arbre ne peut-il pas apporter des choses positives ?

Malgré ses yeux bandés, encore, Stiles pouvait ressentir la nervosité de Kate et son impatience. Cette femme était complètement folle. Folle à lier. Comment pouvait-elle être de la même famille que Chris et Allison. Non mauvaise question. Comment Gerard avait-il pu enfanter Chris sans qu'il n'y ait de soucis dans les gènes ? Et la pauvre Allison n'était guère mieux gâtée. Une mère destructrice et manipulatrice. Une tante folle. Et un grand-père allumé du ciboulot. Comme quoi les chiens peuvent faire des chats.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucunes alternatives d'échappatoire. Ils étaient cinq disséminés autour de lui. Le fou suprême qui avait organisé tout ça. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, enfin il n'avait pas vu son visage mais il lui semblait familier alors qu'il était persuadé de ne pas le connaître.

Il y avait un autre homme qu'il avait déjà croisé. Mais comment celui avait-il pu finir ici ? Il avait été si gentil quand il passait voir sa mère a l'hôpital. Un infirmier ne doit-il pas être du côté des gentils ?

Il y avait aussi deux femmes, deux sœurs d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Deux sœurs Casteliano. Les deux sœur cadettes d'Aimon. "LA" aussi quelque chose clochait dans leur comportement. Elles étaient là mais ne semblait lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Malgré leur air mauvais, elles se souciaient plus de lui que les autres.

Et enfin il y avait Kate, son garde personnel. Tandis que les autres étaient plus loin dans la forêt entourant le Nemeton, Kate était devant l'arbre, veillant à ce que personne n'approche, ni que Stiles ne s'échappe.

_ Vivement que tout soit fini. Râla Kate en chargeant son fusil à pompe avec des balles à l'aconit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te motive à faire ça Kate ? Demanda Stiles. De toutes les façons il n'en avait plus pour longtemps alors il pouvait bien lui poser des questions.

La jeune femme renifla de mépris envers le jeune homme.

_ Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Tu es humain et tu t'acoquines avec des chiens galeux, j'exterminerai cette race jusqu'aux derniers. Cracha Kate.

_ Mais tu fais partie …

_ De rien du tout, coupa le jaguar qui ne voulait pas partir sur ce terrain-là avec l'humain. Elle avait assez cerné le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il avait un don naturel pour réussir à se mettre dans la poche des gens au caractère changeant.

Peter Hale l'alpha en soif de vengeance avait fini par devenir un véritable louveteau entre ses mains. Jackson Whittemore était passé du stade Kanima, un instrument de vengeance et de mort à celui de toutou jappant dès que Stiles ouvrait la bouche. Il y avait aussi la furieuse Erica Reyes, une louve aux griffes acérées qui baissait les yeux devant l'humain. Même Derek Hale y était passé. Elle avait bien compris que l'ancre du loup n'était plus la colère mais bien l'humain chétif et barbant. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu et finir psychanalysée et amadouée par lui.

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à faire de moi un chaton docile entre tes mains, je suis une créature solitaire et …

_ Pour une créature solitaire, je trouve que tu es très bien entourée à chaque fois que l'on se voie, les berserkers et maintenant tes quatre amis qui jouent à cache-cache dans la forêt …

_ Ce ne sont pas mes amis, cracha Kate. Elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui, elle voulait que cette histoire finisse pour enfin reprendre un cours normal de vie.

_ Que …

_ Tais-toi ou je t'égorge …

_ Tu ne peux pas sinon ton boss va encore te disputer …

_ Je n'ai pas 15 ans Stiles, je me fais pas disputer et ce n'est pas mon boss, c'est un moyen d'arriver à mes fins. Coupa-t-elle fatiguée de devoir garder, écouter et discuter avec le futur mort.

_ Alors c'est quoi ton but ultime ? Stiles attendit que le jaguar réponde mais rien ne vint. Il savait qu'il était sur la sellette et n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Quitte à mourir autant faire ça en beauté. Etrangement il n'avait plus peur, il sentait une grande confiance en lui se propager dans son corps.

_ Tu sais comment je peux être chiant ? Alors tu ferais mieux de me répondre …

_ Il m'a promis de me libérer de la créature qu'il y a en moi, je redeviendrais humaine …

_ Même si ce qu'il t'a promis est irréalisable et même si tu redeviendrais humaine, tu sais que tu mourrais ? Pas de ma main mais celle de ton frère ou celle de Derek. Je ne sais pas ce que je choisirais à ta place ? Ah si ! Tu me laisses partir et peut-être j'arriverais à les raison…

_ Tu es trop bavard et très pénible, tu le sais ? La voix grave du boss retentit dans la petite clairière et coupa l'humain dans sa tentative de marchandage. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu réussir, il avait bien senti Kate se tendre à l'énoncer de son frère. Il y avait encore un espoir pour cette femme. Il en était sûr mais maintenant que connardboss était revenu c'était plus aussi sûr.

Un mouvement se fit entendre et Kate partit de son côté, laissant Stiles aux prises avec bouletboss. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner les intentions de l'homme, ni même s'il avait des pouvoirs. Il devait avoir pas mal de connaissances en magie et en histoire mais rien ne révélait à Stiles qu'il possédait des dons.

_ Alors quel est votre nom mon bon monsieur ? Demanda Stiles dans l'espoir d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'homme qui lui en voulait.

_ Mon nom est Igor Silver, je suis un sorcier et un chasseur, cela répond à ta question jeune Stilinski ? Stiles était étonné que l'homme lui réponde, il s'était attendu à un silence ou de l'ignorance mais là. As-tu d'autres questions ? Je peux peut-être étancher ta soif de connaissance, il parait que tu aimes l'histoire et les gens, on dit même que tu sais voir au travers des gens pour les connaître mieux et au fait bravo avec Catherine, tu as presque failli l'avoir dans ta poche, dommage que tu doives mourir ce soir, tu aurais fait un sacré atout dans ma meute.

_ Dans votre meute, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez kidnappé, vous voulez une meute …

_ Non, non, Stiles. Ricana Igor, je ne veux pas ta meute, je veux Nathaniel ! Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers le son de sa voix.

Et c'est là que Stiles comprit. Comprit qui était Igor Silver. Il était bête, il aurait dû faire le rapprochement plutôt. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir un grand esprit de déduction, il se trouvait à la ramasse. Igor Silver, l'homme qui a tué Stephen, fait assassiner Katelina et Cassandrie. Le sorcier qui a poussé Nathan à l'exil pour le retrouver.

Stiles sentit un grognement sortir de sa gorge, il était en colère et furieux. Cet homme avait détruit la vie de son ancêtre. Et il comptait recommencer encore une fois. Quand est-ce que les méchant allaient comprendre qu'il fallait mieux éviter de mettre les gentils en colère ?

L'adrénaline et la colère parcoururent ses veines, il sentit une force phénoménale traverser son corps. Une envie furieuse de tuer le prit. D'un coup de griffe, Stiles réussit à défaire ses liens et sauta sur ses jambes. Il était content d'avoir eu des entraînements avec Derek. Les yeux encore bandés, Stiles évita facilement Igor qui tentait de l'attraper pour le maintenir. Ecoutant son environnement et puisant dans ses pouvoirs, Stiles sauta et frappa d'un coup de pied au torse Igor qui vola à quelques mètres plus loin.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Stiles de s'habituer à la luminosité de la nuit. Dans le noir depuis deux jour malgré les faibles rayons qui passaient par la minuscules fenêtres de sa geôle, Stiles n'avait pas vu grand-chose.

Igor toussa bruyamment et se relava furieux de s'être fait malmener par un gamin. Stiles pouvait voir sa colère. Il sourit. Le jeune Alpha humain inspira et hurla. Un hurlement profond, violent sortit des entrailles de son corps. Une complainte destinée à sa famille, à sa meute, à son compagnon. Un hurlement qui se propagerait au travers de la forêt, une sérénade à la lune pour sa protection.

Stiles reprit son souffle en observant la gestuelle physique du sorcier. Il était parcouru de spasmes colériques. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une haine que Stiles n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Pourquoi cet homme avait tant de colère en lui ? Que lui avait fait Nathan pour qu'il en arrivé là ? Son père lui avait dit un jour que l'homme n'avait pas de raison particulière pour être mauvais et destructeur. Le monde n'était pas gris, il était blanc ou noir et des fois il était rouge sang.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Il y avait une certaine harmonie dedans, comme un chant ancien, guerrier mais révélateur d'une véritable envie de vivre. Stiles se sentait apaisé et serein, il écoutait les réponses de sa meute, l'appel de son compagnon. Ils arrivaient.

_ Je sais que vous ne vous rendrez pas et je sais aussi que vos acolytes sont bien planqués stratégiquement. Mais ma meute connaît cette forêt parfaitement, j'ai vécu ici toute ma vie et j'ai parcouru cette forêt de fond en comble. C'est le territoire de la famille Hale depuis des générations, il me semble que vous avez rencontré Andrew Derek Hale ? Et bien vous allez rencontrer sa descendance. Stiles se sentait fort, pas invincible mais presque, c'est comme si tous ses dons étaient revenus.

Il n'allait plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'allait plus abandonner sa famille. Il allait vivre et donner la vie. Il allait faire l'amour à Derek, encore et encore. Il allait faire des barbecues avec la meute. Finir ses études. Devenir le prochain shérif pourquoi pas. Et même qu'il allait pousser Jackson à faire des bébés avec Scott. Stiles éclata de rire à cette image. Il imaginait le caractère de Jackson dans un corps de mini Scott.

_ j'ai une soif de vivre que vous n'avez jamais connu ! Stiles se mit à courir et s'élança sur Igor. Ménageant ses forces, il frappa fort et vite comme Derek lui avait appris, tout en faisant un minimum de geste pour économiser son souffle et sa puissance. Il ne put esquiver tous les coups que portait Igor mais ceux qu'il destinait à son ventre redoublaient sa hargne.

Un coup de tête bien placé désorienta Igor, Stiles en profita pour frapper avec force dans sa cage thoracique, expulsant le sorcier à plusieurs mètres. Stiles sauta et atterrissant au-dessus de lui, il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, il le souleva légèrement du sol et lui mit plusieurs coups de poings, histoire d'être sûr qu'il soit hors-service pendant un moment.

Lâchant le sorcier qui frappa le sol dans un bruit mat, Stiles relâcha un peu la pression, bientôt Derek serait là, il le sentait approcher.

Pris soudainement de vertiges, Stiles recula vers la souche d'arbre pour s'y poser. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Son estomac se vrilla, il grogna et tomba à genoux. Tout son corps se contractait douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps allait exploser. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni même à penser. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de souffrance et de douleur. Un sifflement aigu lui transperça les oreilles, il avait beau se les boucher avec les mains, le son ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais bien à l'intérieur de sa tête. Son souffle se perdit et commença à suffoquer. Il allait mourir. Bientôt il allait laisser Derek seul. Il ne voulait. Il ne devait pas.

Un rire vint malgré tout jusqu'à lui.

_ Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'avais pas un coup d'avance sur toi et ta meute Stiles ? Ricana difficilement Igor qui toussa grassement. Stiles lui avait fait bien plus de dégâts qu'il n'aurait pensé. J'ai des siècles d'avance sur vous tous ! J'ai introduit une décoction de mon cru dans ton jus d'orange, avec quelques gouttes de mon sang. Nous sommes liés, Igor siffla tant la douleur dans son corps le faisait souffrir, il sentait ses organes se remettre du choc mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aime ce processus.

_ Dans quelques instant, ta meute, ton compagnon et Nathan vont perdre tout ce qui leur est cher. Il ferma les yeux et se délecta de la souffrance qu'il allait procurer à la meute de Beacon Hills. Il avait perdu son combat contre Nathan à Hull au Canada. Puis contre Nathan et Tamara à beacon Hills, il devait gagner cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_ STILES ? Dans le brouillard de torture qu'était son corps, Stiles percevait une voix l'appeler, il pouvait sentir quelqu'un le porter et le prendre dans ses bras. Seulement la douleur dans son corps était trop insoutenable pour que Stiles comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Un hurlement sortit de son corps et ce fut le noir total.

 _Il entend des chuchotements autour de lui. C'est agaçant de tenter de dormir alors que sa meute murmure et papote. D'un geste un peu brusque, il tente de pousser son compagnon à faire taire ses betas mais sa main rencontre le vide. Il souffle. Le loup devait déjà être levé et_ _sûrement_ _que c'est lui qui a manigancé tout ça pour le pousser à se lever à son tour. Mais il ne veut pas, il est si fatigué._

 _Il caresse son ventre en songeant à ses louveteaux. Surprit par son ventre plat, il tâtonne, l'humain savait que son ventre ressemblait à un petit bidon, hier il en a fait une photo pour son père. Son cœur s'accélère_ _violemment_ _, prit de panique il ouvre les yeux et se relève._

 __ Que … ? Secouant la tête_ _violemment_ _, il ferme les yeux et les rouvre pour être bien sûr de ne pas dormir._

 _Il baisse la tête et compte ses doigts. UnDeuxTroisQuatreCinqSixSeptHuitNeufDix. Dix doigts donc il ne rêve pas. Mais où est-il ? il ne_ _connaît_ _pas cet endroit, enfin si on peut appeler endroit, un espace vide, blanc et trop lumineux pour lui._

 _Il ne_ _connaît_ _pas non plus les trois personnes qui chuchotent plus loin. Deux hommes et une femme à ce qu'il peut voir. Se sentant mal il reste assis sur le lit blanc sur lequel il était couché. Où est son compagnon ?_ _Où_ _se trouve son pèr_ _e ? Il_ _se sent vraiment mal, il espère vraiment ne pas être mort. Il ne le supportera pas. Il a encore tellement de choses à faire. Des picotements lui parvienne en tête. Quelque chose cloche et il le sait. Seulement il a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chos_ _e._

 __ Te voilà enfin réveillé ! Déclare la femme. Il la détaille en la fixant. ON ne lui jamais appris à être impoli comme ça, mais il a un sentiment de familiarité avec cette femme qu'il ne_ _connaît_ _pourtant pas. Son trait détendu l'apaise et son regard posé et calme lui procure un sentiment de sécurité. Quelque chose dans ses expressions le titille, c'est comme son visage, il lui rappelle quelque chose mais ne parvient pas à mettre la main dessus._

 __ Tu crois qu'on l'a_ _abîmé_ _? Demande un homme jeune mais plus vieux que lui. L'humain penche la tête et cherche quelque chose en lui. Mais il ne voit rien, pourtant l'homme aussi lui semble aussi familier._

 _L'humain se tourne vers le deuxième homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il avait un air de ressemblance avec la femme comme un lien de parenté. L'humain pouvait voir aussi un fils rouge presque_ _invisible,_ _r_ _elier_ _le deuxième homme_ _à_ _la femme._

 __ On ne casse pas un humain voyons Stephen, ne sois pas ridicule, s'exclame la femme en haussant les sourcils. L'humain observa ce_ _tic_ _facial, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, sur un homme lui semblait-il ! Mais il n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus._

 __ Milles excuses Mlle Talia, je suis désolé de m'être trompé sur les mots …_

 __ Ca suffit vous deux ! Grogna le deuxième homme. L'humain se tendit, effrayé par la vision du rouge qui éclaire les yeux de l'homme réprimandant ses acolytes._

 __ Bonjour jeune homme, le deuxième homme lui_ _tendit_ _la main. Il la regarda avec étonnement et intérêt. Il ne sait pas ce que l'homme veut. Mais il a des questions à poser. Beaucoup de questions._

 __ Bonjour !_ _Il_ _sursaute et appose ses mains sur sa bouche. Sa voix est étrangement rauque et grave. Alors c'est ça sa voix. Il tente de se souvenir mais il n'y arrive pas._

 __ N'aie pas peur Stiles ! Déclara la femme que le premier homme avait nommé Talia. Tu nous connais, on s'est déjà vu il y a quelques semaines._

 __ Je … Je me souviens plus ! Réponds avec peine l'humain. C'est vrai, il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici. Comment il est arrivé ici. Ni qui sont ces gens qui semblent le_ _connaître_ _depuis un moment. Mais le pire, il ne sait pas qui il est. Je … Je … Il déglutit et se lance._

 __ Je m'appelle Stiles ? L'humain voit la femme arquer les sourcils d'étonnement, elle ne s'attendait_ _sûrement_ _pas à cette question._

 __ Bien entendu mon garçon que tu t'appelles Stiles. Elle s'installe à ses_ _côtés_ _et pose sa main sur la sienne. Stiles se sent bien à ses_ _côtés_ _. Il a le sentiment d'être chez lui. Mais quelque chose cloche, ça n'a pas le_ _même_ _effet qu'avec … Avec qui d'aille_ _urs ? Il s_ _ait que quelqu'un l'attend. Mais il ne sait ni qui, ni où._

 __ J'ai fait un rêve bizarre ! explique Stiles alors que le silence_ _s'éternisait_ _. Ses trois compagnons semblaient réfléchir. J'étais avec des gens mais_ _je ne sais_ _plus leurs noms,_ _je ne me_ _rappelle plus leur visage. Je sais juste que … Stiles pose une main sur son ventre et le caresse. Il se sent mal, son cœur s'affole légèrement. J'attendais des bébés !_ _Les_ _larmes se mettent à couler, Stiles n'arrive pas à endiguer le flot qui en sort._

 _Son cœur se déchire, il aurait tellement aimé que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Il se souvient de la joie que lui avait_ _procuré_ _cette nouvelle. De l'angoisse aussi de les perdre. De l'impatience de créer une famille pou_ _r…_ _Il n'y arrive pas, il bute sur le nom._

 __ Ne pleure pas mon petit Stiles ! Talia le prend dans ses bras et berce le jeune homme délicatement. Elle a une très belle odeur. Une odeur de force et de calme, une délicieuse odeur de terre_ _mouillée_ _après la pluie et en même temps elle porte sur elle l'odeur de la tempête. Stiles se calme peu à peu. Ecout_ _e-moi_ _Stiles, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici …_

 __ Mais je vais allez où ? S'écrie Stiles en paniquant. Le jeune homme se lève précipitamment et se met à s'affoler. Il tourne autour de lui-même cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Il sent que quelque chose l'appelle mais il ne l'entend pas. Il se sent seul alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Quelque chose cloche avec lui._

 __ Stiles calme toi ! Stiles s'immobilise. Son cœur rate un battement_ _. Ses_ _yeux aperçoivent quelque chose derrière eux. Une forme floue se dessine quelques mètres plus loin._

 __ Tu le vois ? Demanda Talia qui sourit._

 __ Je vois quelque chose mais je distingue mal, il me rappelle quelqu'un mais …_

 __ Ne te force pas Stiles, si tu le "_ _distingues_ _", c'est bien ! Peux-tu me le décrire ?_

 __ Je vois des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleu azur qui prenne une teinte rouge sang, il a une carrure imposante, il a une belle veste en cuir et un jean bleu. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Quelque chose voulait sortir, il avait un mot sue le bout de la langue. Un nom commençant par un D._

 __ Vas-y Stiles tu y_ _es_ _presque ! Encourage Talia sous le regard impassible du deuxième homme. Tandis que Stephen semble soucieux et pensif._

 _Soudain le deuxième homme grogne et_ _fait_ _sursauter Stiles. Poussant Talia de son chemin l'homme agrippe Stiles par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien. Stiles_ _sent_ _son cœur s'affoler, il n'a pas peur mais il est inquiet, l'homme avait l'air si gentil pourquoi le_ _brusquait_ _-il ?_

 __ Que fais-tu ? S'écrie Talia derrière l'homme._

 ___ _On n'a_ _plus le temps, il est en train de mourir et je ne peux pas voir ma famille encore_ _déchirée_ _, il en est hors de question, plus jamais de tragédie. Stiles fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas en train de mourir, il est bien là, devant eux vivant._

 ___ _Regarde_ _-moi Stiles ! Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Ne regarde rien d'autres, juste mes yeux. Stiles_ _obéit_ _et le regarde, mais il est intimidé par la proximité de l'homme. Il se sent étrange. E_ _coute-moi,_ _je m'appelle Andrew Derek Hale, tu comprends ? Je m'appelle Andrew Derek Hale !_

 _Stiles_ _sent_ _son corps se réchauffer, son cœur_ _fait_ _des vrilles et des bonds. Un sourire_ _né_ _sur ses lèvres, il a l'impression d'avoir des millions de papillons qui_ _volètent_ _dans son bas ventre, une euphorie le prend aux tripes._

 __ Derek ! Murmure-t-il. Je me souviens de Derek ! Mais attendez ! Vous ? Stiles s'écarte_ _d'Andrew_ _en le pointant du doigt. Puis son regard se porta sur Talia et enfin sur Stephen. Non ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes tous_ _morts_ _… Oh mon dieu je suis mort ! Mon père va me ressusciter pour m'achever et me_ _ressusciter_ _… OH bordel de merde Derek … Non, non, non et non je ne peux pas mourir, je suis bien trop jeune et … Stiles pose ses mains sur son ventre, il sent son cœur se contract_ _e. Où_ _étaient ses enfan_ _ts ?_ _Marguerite, flore, Cameron, Christian, peu importe, il n'avait même pas encore parler des prénoms avec Derek…_

 __ Ca_ _lme-toi_ _! Talia s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son ventre, recouvrant la sienne. Tu n'es pas mort, tu es …_

 __ En transition_ _peut-être, répliqua_ _Stiles avec sarcasme. Le ton avait été un peu sec et Stiles s'en rend compte mais il n'aim_ _e pas ce_ _qu'il ne connaît pas et être ici n'est pas une bonne chose._ _Où_ _qu'il soit d'ailleurs._

 __ Mon f_ _ils a un_ _e chance folle d'avoir un compagnon comme toi, je suis_ _sûre_ _que tu le fais tourner en bourrique …_

 __ Pour sûr, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter …_

 __ Bon_ _on n'a_ _plus le temps ! S'exclame Andrew en se tournant vers Stephen qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment._

 _Stiles voit l'homme s'approcher de lui et sourit. Il lui expliqua rapidement que Stiles aurait dû mourir quand Igor lui avait lancé un sort après sa défaite contre lui. Mais les trois alphas présents avaient réussi à contrecarrer les plans du sorcier. Stephen stoppe Stiles qui a des questions_ _et_ _le presse. Il va devoir y aller, sa meute est en danger._

 __ Tu as en toi une magnifique étincelle Stiles, tu as de grands pouvoirs qui ne demande qu'à sortir, il te suffit juste d'être en accord et en paix avec ta source !_

 __ Ma source ?_

 __ Oui et tu sais bien qui elle est !_

 _Stiles avait peur de la réponse et il a raison. Il lève les yeux vers les trois Alphas face à lui, chacun sourit heureux d'avoir été là,_ _présents_ _. Stiles déglutit car il sait qu'il ne les reverra jamais et que deux personnes ne pourront jamais leurs dire au revoir._

 _Stephen se penche et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement. Puis deux, puis trois. Son cœur s'affole. Il se sent_ _tirer_ _en arrière et le noir se fait autour de lui._


	16. Chapter 16

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et vous savez qui !

 **15**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grand et se releva brutalement. L'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui rappelait le mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plutôt. Assis, il prit appui sur ses mains et se mit debout sur la souche d'arbre qui lui picotait les mains.

Le silence troublant dans la clairière ne lui était pas désagréable, il avait toujours aimé faire son petit effet même s'il préfère ne pas être exposé, ni se trouver dans la lumière. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, il lui était impossible de faire machine arrière et pour rien au monde il ne le voudrait.

Il grinça des dents en regardant le paysage. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne parlait. Mais tout le monde le regardait. Scott et Boyd était mal en point au pied de Kate. Peter, Aimon, Erica et Jackson n'étaient pas dans leur meilleure forme avec les deux sœurs Casteliano. Nathan et Derek se tenait côte à côte face à Igor.

Isaac tenait à la gorge celui que Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait la, mais il le saurait bientôt, il comptait avoir une explication avec lui avant de lui arracher la tête.

_ Je manque à chaque fois la fiesta ! Sourit Stiles moqueur en regardant Igor abasourdi par l'apparition de celui qu'il croyait mort. Alors les loulous on s'amuse sans moi …

_ Stiiiiiles, grogna Derek furieusement. Stiles pouvait sentir ses sentiments. Colère. Surprise. Joie et … Oh surprise, colère. Derek ne devait pas comprendre et Derek n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

_ Oui mon bouchon d'amour ? Minauda Stiles. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas mais certains bêtas se mirent à pouffer devant la bêtise de Stiles.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas le moment …

_ C'est toujours le moment Dicky ! S'exclama Stiles en levant les bras de façon théâtrale. Je suis d'humeur câline tout de suite et franchement je n'aime pas les spectateurs. D'un geste maîtrisé, Stiles leva la main vers Isaac et l'autre vers Scott et Boyd. Une secousse se fit sentir sous les pieds des loups qui virevoltèrent dans le but de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques secondes plus tard des racines sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des sœurs d'Aimon et de Kate.

Stiles s'amusait comme un petit fou, il se sentait libre, soulagé et léger. Il sentait la vie à l'intérieur de lui s'animer et bouger. Sautant doucement au sol, Stiles faisait semblant de danser sous le regard ahuri et intrigué de la meute, il bougeait la main comme s'il était un chef d'orchestre.

Il pointa le doigt vers celui que Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait là et une nouvelle grosse racine sortit et l'engloutit alors qu'il poussait des hurlements de terreur.

Stiles se stoppa net à quelques mètres de Derek et Nathan. Derrière eux Igor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est le sentiment qu'avait Stiles en voyant ses yeux étonnés.

_ Alors Igor ? On n'ouvre plus sa grande gueule ? Stiles ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il passa aux côtés de Derek et s'arrêta quelques instants, il caressa le bras ballant de son compagnon.

_ Cassé ? Demanda Stiles qui s'étonnait que cela ne guérisse pas.

_ Oui mais …

_ Il t'a touché ! Grogna Stiles. Les trois hommes s'étouffèrent devant la couleur rouge que prirent ses yeux.

_ Comment …

_ Je suis Stiles ! Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules comme si cette réponse devait les satisfaire. Igor, Igor, Igor. Stiles secoua sa tête négativement en approchant du sorcier qui commençait à flipper grave. A chaque pas de Stiles, le sorcier reculait.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier … Un toussotement l'interrompit. Oui bon si je suis rancunier, Stiles se tourna vers Scott. Mais j'ai une grande patience, n'est-ce pas Scotty Chou ? Le loup baissa la tête honteuse des récents événements.

_ Mais il y a une chose que je ne tolère pas, en fait deux si je veux être exact ! Stiles frappa son pied au sol et d'immenses racines encerclèrent le sorcier, l'empêchant de fuir ou de trouver une stratégie comprenant un otage.

_ Qu'on s'en prenne à mon compagnon … Stiles claqua de la langue, une racine s'accrocha au bras gauche d'Igor et l'entrava. Sans attendre sa réaction, Stiles claqua encore de la langue et une autre racine sortit, emprisonnant l'autre bras …

_ Et la dernière chose … Stiles s'approcha d'Igor pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, il se pencha de son oreille et lui murmura … On ne touche à ma famille, d'ailleurs tu as le bonjour de Stephen !

Deux craquements se firent entendre avant que le sorcier n'hurle de douleur. Les racines emprisonnant ses poignets, venaient de les briser sous la colère de l'humain qui n'était plus vraiment un humain mais quelque chose de nouveau.

Stiles s'était enfin détaché de ses peurs pour prendre conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais sauver sa famille s'il se terrait derrière elles. Stephen lui avait fait comprendre que les absences dont il avait été sujet, n'était dû qu'a sa peur le plus profonde de perdre Derek et la meute. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'oublier jusqu'à leur existence afin d'éviter de souffrir. Mais Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela les faisait aussi souffrir. Il était temps pour lui d'affronter ses mauvais sentiments et de sauver ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, tournant légèrement la tête, il pouvait voir Derek horrifié par le comportement de Stiles mais aussi terrifié. Nathan, un bras devant lui, empêchant le loup de faire un autre geste. Il comprit à son regard que Stiles devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était temps que tout cela cesse.

_ J'en était où ? Ah oui ! Stiles claqua des doigts, de nouvelles racines commencèrent à pousser et entouré le corps du sorcier. Le jeune homme pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Igor tant de questions qui resterait sans réponses pour lui. Stiles se mit à sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Stiles se tourna vers sa meute quand le corps du sorcier qui tentait de s'extraire et fut totalement engloutit. Une grimace apparut sur son visage au bruit que fit le corps compresser par les racines.

_ Je pense que c'est bientôt fini ! Stiles s'avança et passa devant ses amis pour se positionner au milieu de la clairière, devant le Nemeton. Il posa une main dessus et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il peur de cet arbre à la base ? Certes il pouvait être effrayant mais aucunes mauvaises vibrations n'en sortirent.

_ Kate ! Nedrissa ! Laureliane ! Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose mais je vais vous laissez dans vos petits cocons pour le moment, j'ai des choses à faire avant de m'occuper de vous. Il se tourna vers ses amis et observa avec amour, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ces personnes qu'il côtoyait depuis des années, même moins pour certains mais il s'en fichait.

_ Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions et je sais que vous voulez des réponses mais je veux passez à …

_ Tu ne peux pas nous laissez dans l'ignorance, pas après ce … Stiles regarda Derek chercher un mot mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Ok ! Pour faire simple, je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, je suis affilié à un loup Alpha et muni de pouvoirs magiques latents. J'ai baigné dans le surnaturel depuis de nombreuses années et ma connexion avec ce monde à ouvert en moi une étincelle. Cette étincelle s'est connectée à la seule source de magie qu'il y a sur le territoire de mon compagnon Alpha. Stiles s'approcha de Derek, ne lâchant à aucun moment son regard.

_ C'est aussi la raison qui nous a donné la chance de pouvoir concevoir deux louveteaux qui bientôt seront là, avec nous pour former une famille. Stiles s'arrêta devant lui et tendit les mains que Derek prit immédiatement sans réfléchir.

_ Quand Igor m'a lancé sa pseudo malédiction, j'ai failli mourir …

_ Tu es mort Stiles ! Stiles, tu étais dans mes bras et ton cœur a cessé de battre, j'ai cru devenir fou …

_ Je n'étais pas mort Derek, mon cœur avait un rythme bien trop lent pour que tu puisses l'entendre même avec tes oreilles. Stiles regarda Nathan en souriant, puis il se tourna vers ses amis qui s'étaient regroupés.

_ Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment ou pourquoi mais j'ai rencontré trois personnes pendant mon coma et ses trois Alphas m'ont aidé à comprendre de quoi j'avais le plus peur et pourquoi j'avais des pertes de mémoire. Ce n'est nullement à cause de Scott. Stiles eut un sourire attendrissant en observant Jackson tenant Scott dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas une accolade de deux potes, non, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Scott n'avait peut-être pas conscience de se frotter au corps de Jackson qui avait l'air de vouloir se fondre en lui.

_ Mais bien de ma faute, j'avais peur de vous perdre et cette peur à utilisé mes pouvoirs contre moi en me rendant amnésique. La main de Derek se tendit sur la sienne et Stiles laissa son pouce caresser la main de son compagnon qui se détendit petit à petit. Mais maintenant ça va mieux car même si j'ai encore un peu peur, je l'avoue, elle ne m'empêchera pas de me battre à vos côtés et de triompher des obstacles qui se mettront sur notre chemin.

Stiles inspira un bon coup. Le silence apaisant dans la clairière le rendait serein. Le calme après la tempête, il savait que l'avenir ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille mais il n'avait plus l'impression oppressante que tout pourrait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre, il se battrait pour garder sa famille, sa meute en sécurité.

Aujourd'hui, il en avait la possibilité et le pouvoir. Deux bras l'encerclèrent, il recula un peu et s'installa dans les bras de Derek qui soupira d'aise.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la bataille et la vie reprenait doucement son cours dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills.

Kate Argent fut rendue à sa famille, comprenant Chris et Allison qui étaient rentrés de France. Ses souvenirs furent effacés et ses pouvoirs bridés par un sort qu'avait créer Stiles et Nathan.

Nedrissa et Laureliane furent dépossédées de leurs louves et exilées du territoire familial avec pour interdiction d'approcher Beacon Hills ou les membres de la meute de Derek et Stiles. Leurs explications sur les événements qui les avaient conduites à leurs actes n'étaient pas au goût d'Alejandra. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que le mari de l'Alpha y était pour quelque chose, seulement les sœurs n'avaient pas voulu l'incriminer. Donc Alejandra n'avait aucunes preuves contre son mari. Elle avait pourtant envoyé une lettre au conseil des lycanthropes d'Amérique pour qu'une enquête soit menée.

Stiles apprit ce jour-là qu'un conseil existait. De même que des lois régissant leur race. Il se dit qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de son nouveau monde.

L'homme de médecine qui avait participé aux projets d'Igor, sortit d'une transe magique. Le sorcier en avait fait son esclave. Il disposait de beaucoup d'informations sur les Stilinski. Il était celui qui avait été présent pendant la longue maladie de Claudia. Puis au fil des années il était devenu l'infirmier qui s'occupait de la famille sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Pendant la semaine, Nathan inspecta la jeune Cassidy. Il trouva des réminiscences de la magie d'Igor dans son organisme. Elle avait été le sujet du sorcier. De plus elle possédait un don d'empathie pas encore très développé. Un fait rare chez les loups-garous.

_ Il t'attend ! Lui sourit tristement Stiles, en regardant Nathan sauter souplement sur la souche d'arbre qu'ils avaient quitté une semaine plutôt. Mais j'aurais aimé profiter de toi encore un peu.

_ Stiles ! Nathan s'accroupit et fixa le jeune homme avec un regard tendre comme celui d'un père à son fils.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais tu ne veux pas attendre papa, il revient demain …

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Stiles et tu le sais ! Ecoute ! Je me sens en paix et libre pour la première fois depuis… Des siècles, je n'ai plus de raison de me battre, je n'ai plus de raison de guetter le moindre bruit derrière moi et je ne veux plus devenir un chat. Stiles pouffa doucement. Tu dois écrire ta propre histoire, ton propre avenir. Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde, tu comprends ?

Stiles soupira et tenta de lui faire un sourire joyeux alors que Nathan s'éloigna en direction de Tamara sur la souche. Seulement le cœur n'y était plus. Il n'était pas tellement heureux que Nathan parte. Et dans partir il voulait dire mourir. Derek dans son dos s'avança et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis glissa l'une d'elle sur son ventre. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne l'électrisa et il sentit un mouvement. Surprit Stiles se tourna vers lui les yeux ronds ébahi par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

_ Ils …

_ … Ont bougé ! Le sourire que lui fit Derek était un véritable rayon de lumière dispersant les nuages noirs assombrissant la journée de Stiles.

_ Par contre je crois qu'il serait temps de leur trouvé des noms, non ?

_ Et si on en discutait ce soir autour d'un feu de camp et d'un barbecue de meute. Proposa Derek qui avait déjà tout organiser.

_ D'accord ! Mais je veux de la viande, beaucoup de viande ! S'exclama Stiles en ouvrant les bras pour lui montrant la proportion de viande qu'il voulait dévorer. Il avait une de ces dalles.

_ D'accord, beaaaaaaaucoup de viande alors. Derek éclata de rire alors que Stiles s'engouffra dans ses bras. Le loup passa l'arête de son nez dans son coup et inspira un grand coup pour se gorger de son odeur.

_ Tu es sûre Tamara ? Demanda Nathan à la sorcière qui l'avait accompagné depuis bientôt plus de 300 ans.

_ Bien sûr que je suis sûre. Non mais tu rigoles, je vais découvrir la France et ses plats raffinés, l'Espagne et ses hommes en chaleur, l'Italie et ses pastas, enfin peut-être que je me glisserais dans leur archives secrètes …

_ Tu lis trop de roman de Dan Brown toi, rigola Nathan aux souvenirs des cris d'hystérie quand Tamara s'était mise à lire ces fameux livres. Mon dieu le scandale.

_ Peut-être mais je veux savoir si c'est vrai ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

_ Tu sais que ton espérance de vie va s'amoindrir quand je vais partir ?

_ J'ai 21 ans depuis 300 ans alors ce n'est pas un problème, maintenant que le problème est réglé je vais pouvoir profiter de la vie et peut-être me trouver un mari et fonder une famille. Elle jeta un œil à Nathan et tous les deux secouèrent la tête négativement en grimaçant.

_ Non je vais juste voyager et m'envoyer en l'air parce que ça fait longtemps quand même ! Tamara ricana nerveusement, Nathan pouvait voir ses yeux s'humidifier et perler.

Il avait le cœur serré. Se séparer d'elle était un grand déchirement, ils étaient compagnons de route depuis tellement longtemps. C'était son amie, sa sœur, son âme sœur de cœur. Il savait qu'elle jouirait de la vie comme une folle mais elle serait seul sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

_ Commençons, s'écria Tamara en se détournant de Nathan et séchant ses larmes. Stiles c'est à toi !

Stiles s'éloigna de la souche suivit de Derek, puis Tamara se mit à ses côtés. Il glissa sa main dans celle de la sorcière et la serra en signe de soutien.

De sa main libre, Stiles mouva ses doigts comme s'il pianotait sur piano. Il se connecta à l'énergie du Nemeton et à celle de Nathan. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un point. Un unique point. Stephen. Cherchant intérieurement les formes de l'homme pour les visualiser. La main de Tamara se tendit et Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

Il était là, Nathan avait en face de lui une forme fantomatique qui lui souriait.

Stiles pouvait voir l'amour et les larmes de son ancêtre. Plus de 500 ans les avait séparés et enfin ils se retrouvaient. Nathan tendit la main et au contact du fantôme, un brouillard les enveloppa et disparut en un instant. Laissant la place sur le Nemeton, vide. Tamara se montrait forte en ne pleurant pas mais le vide laissé par Nathan lui serra le cœur.

_ Voila ! Je pense que c'est fini ! Tamara lâcha sa main et s'éloigna sous le regard triste du couple.

_ Non Tamara ! Elle se retourna et vit se sourire. Celui que Nathan avait quand il discutait le soir devant le feu de cheminée des siècles en arrière. Puis elle observa ses gestes et eut comme une bouffée étrange remontant dans son cœur.

_ Cela ne fait que commencer. Décréta Stiles alors que Derek le tenait dans ses bras, les mains posées sur son ventre.

Tamara se mit à sourire et à se dire que le destin était parfois étrange. Son regarda se porta sur deux individus invisibles à l'œil nu pour eux mais elle les voyait bien. Nathaniel à droite et Stephen à gauche, eu aussi avaient les mains posées sur le ventre de Stiles. Ils n'étaient plus là mais veilleraient quand même sur lui.

_ Oui ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant. Tu as raison, cela ne fait que commencer !


	17. Chapter 17

**Une page se ferme et j'en ai le coeur lourd. Cette fiction m'a pris beaucoup mais elle m'a donné encore plus.  
Je veux remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, lisent et commente cette fiction qui me tient a coeur.**

 **Je veux remercier aussi ma beta IANTOISALIVE pour sa correction ainsi que mes amis qui m'ont accompagné tout au long de cette ecriture.**

 **A bientot en 2018 pour de nouvelles aventures, des fictions qui sont bientot fini et une nouvelle qui tient a coeur a beaucoup, VICE ET VERSA, une fiction Stiles!Wolf et Sterek biensur.**

 **Merci encore et a bientot**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et vous savez qui !**

 **Epilogue**

La femme souffla satisfaite. Elle fit quelques dernières manipulations et envoya le fichier à son éditrice pour les dernières corrections. Fatiguée mais heureuse de son travail, elle pencha la tête en arrière et fit craquer sa nuque.

Des cris d'enfants jouant dehors attira son attention. Elle se leva doucement car son âge ne lui permettait plus les folies de sa jeunesse. Doucement elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa avec attention les quatre enfants qui s'amusaient à se courir après dans le grand jardin du manoir.

Elle se mit à sourire tendrement à la vue de ses jeunes loups se dépensant après un goûter que leur avait préparé Nathan junior.

La vie était paisible à Beacon Hills pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce qui était son bureau depuis bien des années maintenant. Stiles avait été un amour en lui offrant une place dans sa meute quand enfin elle avait eu fini de faire son tour du monde.

Le vent frais de la fin d'après-midi fit volé ses longs cheveux blancs. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment de calme avant que les adolescents ne rentrent de leur activité du samedi. Du haut de ses 132 ans, Tamara restait une femme belle au tempérament de feu. Elle avait passé vingt ans à parcourir le monde et découvrir des trésors de beauté que la planète avait à offrir.

Elle aurait aimé les partager avec Nathan mais elle n'avait pu le faire. Alors un beau matin elle décida d'écrire des histoires fantastiques se déroulant aux quatre coins du monde avec pour héro un loup sorcier. Le succès de son premier livre avait été une surprise énorme pour elle qui n'avait connu que l'anonymat et la solitude.

Puis elle écrivit plusieurs livres, parlant de loup garous, de garnements changés en enfants, de compagnon et de magie qui connurent un succès fou après des lecteurs qu'elle en fit une trilogie. Elle était ravie de pouvoir raconter son histoire sans que les mortels ne se doute de quelques choses.

Finalement elle était revenue à Beacon Hills et intégra la meute de Stiles et Derek. Leurs enfants Nathan Junior et sa jumelle Laura étaient devenus grands, presque des adultes. Avait suivi la petite terreur, Moïra. Mon dieu qu'elle en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Heureusement qu'en grandissant elle s'était un peu assagie.

De leur côté, Peter et Aimon avait adopté Cassidy puis un petit Courtney qui avait fait le bonheur de ses parents et de sa grande sœur.

Scott et Jackson n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie de fonder une famille jusqu'à la rencontre de Jordan. Un louveteau arraché à ses parents par des Alphas qui cherchaient des jeunes loups pour en faire leurs propres progénitures. Malheureusement les parents étaient morts et Scott avait décimé ces monstres que Jackson avait retrouvés. Mais le petit garçon n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Et pour couronner le tout, en grandissant il devint un Alpha et qui avait reprit la succession à la mort à Scott.

Erica et Boyd étaient partis de Beacon Hills quelques années après son départ. Ils avaient envie de voyages, de découvertes et d'aventures. Le cœur de Tamara se serra à leur souvenir. Ils avaient disparu du paysage quelques mois après. Personnes ne sut ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

La sorcière referma la fenêtre et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque où était posé des cadres photos de la meute.

Elle regarda avec attendrissement celle où se trouvait Lydia avec quelques années de plus, tenter de lire une histoire à Nathan Junior et Laura tandis que Stiles faisait l'imbécile derrière elle. La petite moue agacée de Lydia la faisait doucement rigoler.

Lydia ne s'était jamais mariée, jamais fixée, elle avait joui de la vie comme bon lui semblait. Elle recevait bien plus d'amour avec la meute qu'avec les hommes. Elle lui avait dit un jour que les hommes la décevaient mais que les enfants de la meute lui rendaient l'amour qu'elle leur offrait à plus grande échelle.

Isaac et Danny devinrent prof au Lycée de Beacon Hills. Aucuns enfants ne vinrent combler leur bonheur, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble. De toute façon, ils avaient assez à gâter les petits louveteaux.

Une photo attirait toujours son attention. Une magnifique photo de mariage. Celui de John Noah Stilinski et Mélissa Grace McCall Stilinski. Le couple put prendre leur retraite quelques années après la disparition de Nathan et en profitèrent pour faire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de faire. Voyager et profiter de la vie. Et quels grands-parents gâteux ils étaient devenus. John s'était moqué quelque fois de Stiles en prétextant qu'il avait le retour de bâton.

A présent Stiles et Derek ont rejoint leurs parents, Scott et Jackson aussi. Peter et Aimon s'étaient éclipsés avant Scott. Lydia se laissa partir quelque temps après Stiles mort de solitude après le décès de Derek. Isaac et Danny avait était les derniers à partir rejoindre la petite bande.

A présent il ne restait plus qu'elle. Seule dans cette grande maison. La nouvelle meute n'habitait plus ici. Ils étaient dispersés dans la ville mais venait les we et pendant les vacances. Tamara profitait de leurs visites pour s'enivrer de leur présence.

Elle sentait que bientôt ce serait son heure. Elle aussi pourrait rejoindre Nathan, Stiles, Derek et la meute des petits chenapans.

 **FIN**


End file.
